Steel Eyes
by Muslima
Summary: What if Niko died? How would Tris take it? TB? Updated [Ch.18]
1. Tris

Chapter Zero / Prologue {BOTH CHAPTERS ZERO AND ONE ARE ON THIS PAGE}  
  
By Muslima (Muslima: The one and only!)  
  
Zakyu: And ME!  
  
Muslima: Bad sidekick! (throws pots and pans at Zakyu).  
  
Zakyu: Mercy!  
  
Reader (you): What is this crap?  
  
Muslima: (*Sweatdrop*) Oh! Yeah on with the story! But wait! The disclaimer! Zakyu!  
  
Zakyu: (clears throat) WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING (characters, etc) [or at least in this chapter!] EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE GENIUS TAMMORA PIERCE!  
  
Muslima: =] Good!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You be on your best behavior, Tris. I don't want to come back to a wreck." Said the elderly man named Niko Goldeneye. He was tall and seemed to loom over a redhead girl with tangled curls. Tris looked back at the table stealing a glance at her sub, Rosethorn who was barking orders at her pupil, Briar to wash his hands.  
  
"Yes, Sir." She said quietly looking down at her feet, a dread feeling coming over her stomach and weights on her shoulders.  
  
"Good girl." He said. "I'll be trusting that's a promise." Although Tris didn't look up from her clean feet she could sense Niko smiling. He put a frill hand on her shoulder. It seemed shaky, light: old. Tris had never thought Niko as 'old' and it surprised her. Tris looked up. Niko did seem old. 'Of course his old, you twit.' Commented her mind. She ignored it and made herself smile even if was a weak one.  
  
"Just come back soon." Tris said.  
  
Niko's smile became wider. "Strong girl, I guess that's why Rosethorn needs you so."  
  
"I need nobody!" Snapped Rosethorn from across the room, limping. She had fell and broke her ankle, the healers said in a two weeks it would be healed and that she should keep off it. However, Rosethorn paid no heed to no one. She hopped on one foot or used a cane on her worst days although everyone knew she had it to hit Briar on the head when he wasn't paying attention to his weeding. Niko grinned at his friend's reply.  
  
"I best be going." He said in a solemner tone.  
  
"Right before dinner?" Tris said in a desperate tone, she wanted to postpone any horrible task Rosethorn had in store. "I made it myself." She added quickly. Rosethorn smirked, she looked right through Tris.  
  
"The sooner he goes the sooner he'll be back." Rosethorn said sharply.  
  
Niko looked at Rosethorn than at Tris back again. "Warp some for me, I'll eat it on the way. I would never miss a chance at eating your cooking." Rosethorn shifted a laugh. Tris wanted to glare. She was good cook and all of them knew it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Five Minutes Later, Niko has left and it's dinner time.( I wrote this during a storm, kool uh?)  
  
Tris sat in her sit next to Briar who as always looked at the food with a starved, greedy puppy, hungry face. She felt weird. I just miss Niko she thought. Niko had always sat in the chair between Briar and her. She sat in the chair next to the window, usually it was open but now it wasn't. Tris looked out the window, it looked like it was going to rain. Thick, huge dark clouds were in the sky. She couldn't sit still in her chair she felt excited.  
  
"What's the matter Coppercurls, need to pee?" Briar asked mockingly. Tris glared at him. She was about to say something nasty back to Briar, like the way he ate or something of the sort but was interrupted.  
  
"Briar how could you say something like that?" It was Lark. Briar rolled his eyes he knew what was coming. "Did you know Tris went out of her way to cook this dinner?"  
  
"Then I won't eat it probably tastes or is poison." Briar said. Something hit his head. It was Rosethorn; he had not seen her come in. Behind her, a clean good smelling Daja (she had been to the baths earlier) and Sandry who sat herself down next to Tris and Lark.  
  
"Smells good, I am staving," said Daja "it's been a long day." She stretched and sat beside Rosethorn and Lark who put the last bowel of food on the table.  
  
"We feast!" said Briar with a menacing look in his eye ready to pierce the hunk of meat that was on his plate.  
  
"So first it's poison and now it's a feast." Tris said with a smile. Briar wonder at this oddity then realized why Tris was in a good mood when he spotted the cloudy sky through the window. Everyone looked at Briar and his plate which somehow he had already filled to it's peak.  
  
"Boy don't you have any manners? Your 17!" Rosethorn muttered under her breath. She had a hand to her forehead, Sandry guessed she had a headache maybe that's why she didn't yell at him to put the food back.  
  
Maybe it's because you haven't taught me any Briar thought to Daja but she knew he had accidental thought it to her when he had thought about saying it to Rosethorn.  
  
Lark said blessings and everyone started eating like horses. How do they get so slim? Tris thought to herself.  
  
Briar was determine to make a gentleman out of himself. He was tired of every person he meet say he ate like a slob. He was too proud to really knowledge his decision himself, but he figured he could at least observe how others ate so he could know what was wrong with his manners. His first instinct was to look at how Tris ate; she wasn't eating but staring. He than looked at Daja she had clearly been with Frostpine too long. Than Sandry, she ate quickly but elegantly. He tried to copy her.  
  
What are you doing? asked a crisp voice, it was Tris.  
  
Briar made a mental frown What does it look like, Coppercurls? I thought those glasses of yours worked? (I didn't know to spell segmenwhatyamcallit- or whatever, and just saying glasses are a lot simpler!)  
  
You need to improve your other manners before you can even think about table manners. retorted Tris.  
  
Briar felt embarrassed than angry that Tris could read him like an open book. He spend too much time with her. Mind your business.  
  
Only people who don't know what to say back use-  
  
Oh really! Stop it you two. Sandry said with disapproval.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Lark. Rosethorn lifted an eyebrow, of course, suspecting something.  
  
"Uh, may I go to my room. I don't feel like eating." Tris said polity at ether Lark. She sorta lied. One of the reasons was she wanted to cut back on eating, but boy was it hard! Her stomach seem to protest as it made a slight noise. She prayed no one heard that. But, Lark heard.  
  
"Why of course Tris, should I save some food for you?" asked Lark.  
  
"YES! YES! Your HUNGARY!!" screamed one part of Tris's mind. "no." said the other part of her mind meekly. She was about to say yes but something was nagging in her mind like an itch she couldn't reach. The storm. Excitement ran through her body, tingling with sparks. Tris no longer felt hungry. She realized she just had wanted something to taste in her mouth.  
  
"No thank you." She said trying to hide how she felt with a solemn face. She pushed her chair in and quietly and quickly run up the stairs.  
  
"Poor child. She misses Niko." Lark said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One!  
  
Muslima: Mahmawhahahahaha! (Laughs insanely).  
  
Zakyu: Your disturbed.  
  
Muslima: And proud of it too!!! ^_*  
  
Zakyu: That's what disturbing.  
  
Muslima: Shut up before I put you back to my other story! [Holds up a pot.]  
  
Zakyu: SORRY! OK, here goes! WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH... BASICALLY, PLEASE DON'T SUE US WE HAVE NO MOOLAH!!!8[)[everything belongs to Tamora Pierce.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tris went up the stairs, which made a slight cricking noises. It was cooler upstairs away from the hot kitchen where all the cooking was done. The cold air made Tris's ankles feel exposed. It was always a little cooler in her room. Tris opened the door to her room where as usual, it was neat and clean. Even if all the things were out of order the room always looked spacious and in a good way, bare. Tris had few belongs, all which had sentimental value in one way or another, none she had from her past life. Tris breathed in the air it reminded her of water; cool and freshing.  
  
She walked across the room clam yet excited. Her feet making a rich thumping sound on the cold, solid, smooth wood. Tris went to her window which smoothly opened, she then put it in such a way that it wouldn't slam down. Strong winds greeted her. Tris knew she would need to do this fast, if she didn't the wind would be felt downstairs. Tris stuck her head out of her window the wind pushing hair out of her face.  
  
Tris! Lark's going up stairs! Surprised Tris jumped up, her head hit the window. The window now ajar slammed on top of Tris head.  
  
"Oww." Tris moaned as rubbed her head, "that hurt." A soft knocking noise was heard upon her door. "Yes, come in." Said Tris when she had sat on her bed acting as if she was in deep thought.  
  
"Hello. Tris, are you alright?" Asked Lark in the standing in the middle of the doorway.  
  
Tris blinked "Yeah I'm alright is something wrong?"  
  
"No," Lark said starting off slowly "um, if you ever need to talk to anyone, don't hesitate to come to me." She was about to go but seemed to remember something. "By the way," Lark said smiling "Briar ate three bowls. Everyone else ate two. " Tris smiled. I eat a piece of meat and gain five pounds, they eat an elephant, and they gain an ounce, she thought. (Is there any elephants in this world/realm?) Then when Lark went Tris closed her eyes Thank you, Sandry for warning me. She could feel Sandry smile.  
  
Then she hoped up, The Storm. She stuck her head outside her window. Well its now or never she thought. She haled herself up on the wide windowsill. All she needed to do now was climb on top of the window and a few feet up was the roof. She had seen Briar do it hundreds of times always passing her window. She had also done this before. Yeah! When you were 12! What are you now, 16? Mocked that horrible voice.  
  
"Coppercurls, we don't want to see that." Tris turned around; of course, it was Briar. She put her dress between her legs embarrassed. His shirt off and his hands were dirty. He was obviously weeding. Rosethorn always did make him weed all the weeds before a storm in summer, saying the weeds would sock up all the water and leave the plants to die.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking Briar." Tris said curtly with a critically look in her eye.  
  
Briar looked up her in the eye and smiled, saying, "Don't lie Coppercurls."  
  
"It takes a liar to know one." Tris said brutally. She was expecting him to say something back but he blushed and turned his head away. She lifted an eyebrow, puzzled. Oh well, she thought. However, that horrible voice spoke again, Maybe he really did want to see you. Tris shouted at herself mentally for thinking like that. Next time I'll do that I will go over a cliff, she thought. Tris got on the roof. She looked over, about to asked Briar what was that was all about but he was furiously working and blocking all thoughts but his own. He seemed to be in his own world.  
  
Pushing that aside, Tris centered her thought on the storm. It seemed to be hesitating however, that's what all big storms did, like a volcano it was all bottled up then exploded. She put herself in deep concentration, blocking all sounds except her heart beat. Tris listened and listened very hard until her heart beat was beating like the wind. Soft, smooth, calm yet a powerful force. She had been trained to do this and it was probably one of the hardest things to learn, to BE the wind.  
  
She let the wind play with her for a few moments then played with the wind like ribbons. The wind suddenly made a violate turn pushing her spirited self a length away. The wind press into her ears, it almost hurt. It urged her to hear on.  
  
She heard many voices, one crying, a baby, a man as if she was speeding through a market place. She could no longer distinguish any voice. Then it came. ~ ........Did you get it? lifeless voice....It's old man, he knows, he has it.... ....Yes, I know him from somewhere..kill him...and get it back!.......... Yes, your grace............~  
  
Tris drew a shaky breath. WHAT IN HELL WAS THAT? (I wonder if they have a hell?) Of course she sometimes listened to the wind but she hadn't heard something like that sin- since.... painfully memories were unwillingly brought up.....since last time. Rain started coming down hard like bullets or nettles that brought up those memories making her flinch. Her head felt compacted and tight like the piecing rain. Usually she felt free and wild she now, the first time felt she just wanted to lay down in the sandwich of died wood and sleep on her bed.  
  
She now walked down the catch feeling mute and dumb, not caring if Rosethorn saw her come down from there. Fibrant red hair was wet and pasted on her pale face. Daja was the first to catch her in the hallway.  
  
"What was THAT?!" Daja asked in a harsh whisper. She than back one step away, a very-un-Daja- thing. Tris had just realized she was sparking up.  
  
"Nothing just a bad dream." Tris had said blandly, not wanting her friend to be upset, not knowing, really if she was lying or not. All she could see was those bodies floating in the sea. That little boy and girl holding hands, they were all died because of HER. The memories still had the same sting.  
  
"Tris, tell us the truth," Tris looked up, it was Sandry hands on her narrow hips "we felt SOMETHING." Tris bit her lip unwilling to let tears come to her eyes.  
  
"I don't what you are talking about." Her voice even eyes cold steel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muslima: Ha! Like it?  
  
Zakyu: Let me see...NO!  
  
Reader: (Please review and tell me)  
  
Muslima: (Ignoring him) Good, no? (Indian accent)  
  
Zakyu: You have sad issues.  
  
Muslima: And you have white hair.  
  
Zakyu: (Sticks out tongue).  
  
Muslima: (Ignores him) Well, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
Well, I hope you liked it! =] Tell me what you like or didn't like, I'm open eyes and ears. This is after all about writing even better and entertaining you Readers! I am going to try this..uh...romance thing. (*shy*)  
  
Please tell me what YOU want to see. What style of writing YOU like. In addition, YOUR ideas, Your review and time [that you spend on it] will be greatly appreciated. 


	2. Blue Harbor

Muslima: Me again! ^_^ (*cricket sound*)  
  
Zakyu: HAHAH....(LOLz)!  
  
Muslima: [Bangs him with a pot therefore causing him to have brain damage and cracking his skull.] (He dies.) Muslima starts singing [if that's what you want to call it]: It's not my fault I'm so evil! It's society! Should we blame the media, the T.V. or the radio, HELL NO!! Blame-  
  
Zakyu: [Can't die his my sidekick!] Pleaz be quite! (crying).  
  
Muslima: thinking, 'wow I must be good!' OK do the disclaimer Zakyu.  
  
Zakyu: THE CHARTERS BELONG TO TAMORA PIERCE!!! NOT US (or we would probably have some MOO-lah) SO BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! [ we don't own the songs...]  
  
Muslima: (Wakka accent) Very good aye! [...or Wakka he belongs to SqaureSoft!]  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"I wonder why Tris was so upset last night."  
  
Daja had often start talking to herself when traveling to Frostpine's place, it was a habit. Daja had recalled how Tris's eyes had turned into a stony gray; it made shivers down her spine.  
  
"There I go again comparing everything to metals, just like Frostpine." Frostpine had often caught her doing that saying, 'That's a mark of a MasterSmith.' But Tris's eyes really did look like stone.  
  
Daja closed her eyes, face turned upward toward the sun, images running through her head. She wouldn't need to be afraid about tripping on a rock or anything, she knew every rock and piece of dirt on this route. She remembered how Tris started sparking up- she looked like in an overwhelming daze. She then after responding to Sandry, went straight to her room. When it was time to sleep, Tris aura was not... really there. For example, there was Daja's aura that brought warmth to the three of them. Instead Daja had felt Tris's aura go horribly wrong, her aura felt of discomfort and contemptible memories, not the refreshing, cleanness and coolness that her aura had often felt like. Sandry had also agreed with her at breakfast that she felt something was wrong. Tris wasn't even at breakfast, Lark had said she had eaten earlier and went to do Rosethorn's errands with Briar.  
  
Daja opened her eyes. She looked at the note in her hand. Daja knew Frostpine wouldn't take her lack of punctuality well, so she had asked Lark to write an excuse:  
  
Dear Frostpine,  
  
You know very well Sandry and I are making bandages in result of the flood that has hit Florence, where Niko was sent to help. Daja was doing her chores as usual and afterward I had asked her to do a favor. I therefore had delayed her; it was not her fault. I hope you do not mind receiving her late.  
  
Thank You, Your Friend Lark  
  
Daja sighed. Lark's hand writing was perfect. Daja's was alright however, not nearly as nice as Lark's. Daja needed finger dextery and motor coordination; it was apart of being a MasterSmith. One needed those two as an aptitude in order to succeed. Daja looked up from the note she was near Frostpine's house. It was over the next hill. Daja always loved going to this section of land, she never knew what over the next hill. It was like adventure. Daja went to the shed where Frostpine did his smithwork and where Daja was given her lessons.  
  
"Your late," said Frostpine holding tongs. Daja gave him the note. "Excuses." He grunted, his eyes betraying him; smiling with delight. Kirel came around and smiled, he pushed his blond hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand. Kirel was as skinny as a pole however, thanks to Frostpine, he had more muscles than anything else- except a heart.' Daja thought the last part to herself silently, trying to still her rushing heart.  
  
"Start the fire. You know the procedure, Daja." Frostpine than smiled. His teeth looked so bright and white against his black skin and his shaggy, wild beard.  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
Daja started the fire, ready to meditate with the other two. Waiting, Daja looked into the fire and saw something she shouldn't have seen.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Tris, Earlier  
  
Tris eyes flattered opened. Only when she felt something wrong did she ever wake up so fast. A light hit her eyes causing her winch; she put up her arm.  
  
"About time you woke up. I was beginning to think your were died."  
  
"At least I don't look like I'm died." Replied Tris automatically. She stopped rubbing her eyes and had to squint to see who it was. Her eyes widen. "Briar? How long have you been he-,"  
  
He spoke accusingly, "Your door was locked and you wouldn't wake up to my mind calls you were blocking me." Briar had cut her off a little to fast, "So I remembered your window- most of the time you leave it unlocked." Tris guessed Briar was telling the truth, it wasn't as if any of the them ever did lock their windows. It was never needed. However, she didn't notice how he avoided her question. "Come on, you forget Rosethorn is your teacher now. We are going to the city today." He rise his lantern off Tris's face.  
  
"But the sun hasn't risen even!" wined Tris.  
  
"Coppercurls, stop complaining. Rosethorn says she won't be going, (because of her leg) we have to do errands, and then we must come back at noon at least." Tris looked at him, his was.. handsome. The way the light played on his olive-colored face and his light green eyes sparkled. It was the first time Tris realized it. She suddenly became self-concision but (tried) quickly dismissed it. We all have changed, Tris realized, a few years ago she would have been the one telling Briar to stop complaining. "Get dressed and fast, you females take to long looking at yourself." Grinned Briar showing he was teasing.  
  
"You would know that better than I would." Replied Tris teasingly. She opened the door showing him out.  
  
"Your eyes.." Briar said looking serious, "they resemble an OWL!" He tried to stop from laughing too loud.  
  
"Out!" said Tris pointing her chin upward while pointing her finger at the exit, she couldn't help but have a small smile. She tried to keep to keep it in however, not only that but her blushing; Briar had seemed too close and serious at that moment. When Briar went Tris put on her glasses and looked at herself in the mirror with the remaining dim light. Needless to say she looked...Tris tried to find a word: horrible. Her red hair was RED and damp curls were tangled. Her face was pale and white. Not that it wasn't always like that. In a way Tris was happy Briar had woke her from her nightmares, she just wished he- cross that out, that NO ONE would see her in such a condition. She still had her dress from last night.  
  
She undressed and put on a blue dress with a gray slash that brought out her eyes. The slash went around her less-than-perfect waist. Well, thought Tris, at least I have a waist. She took a brush a put it in hair (I never did say it went through!). She put on comfortable slippers and walked down stairs.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Later, the edge of the city  
  
Briar had been silence the whole time. Something must be on his mind, thought Tris. Tris was walking a few steps behind Briar. She wasn't use to walking so far. She thanked herself for taking a water bottle with her.  
  
"We're almost there." Spoke Briar, he voice sounded low, husky and a little cracked from not talking. Tris looked up.  
  
"Wow." Tris partially mouthed. In the middle of the city was a huge temple. It was by far the tallest structure in the city. The city was also a port; the water glittered in the sunlight. "What is it called?" She asked him.  
  
"Blue Harbor."  
  
They entered the city. It was filled with noises and spices of all kinds that made Tris more than once sneeze. However, cold seawater not yet warmed by the young sun blew threw the city giving her at least some relief. The city was so crowded; everyone was pushed against each other. Men selling common things would often mentally challenge each other ether trying to yell louder than the other or have better prices or deals than others. Men and women filled the noisy streets trying to get the best deals or bargains. The streets were filled with wondrous bright colors of all sorts dazzling the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
Briar reached for Tris's hand, it would be easy to get lost plus he believe he saw two nips who already cut a purse. But Tris's hand wasn't there, nor was she beside him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Coppercurls?" no answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tris?" Briar mind raced. He knew better than anyone did what could happen country girl in a city. Tris is not stupid, his mind tried reassure him. She probably just got lost in the crowd. Briar went to searched the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
"Briar?" Tris's eyes scanned the crowd, nothing. Tris's felt an uneasiness in her stomach. She was lost, it was Briar who knew the ropes here. Tris waited on the side straining to hear her companies' voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lost Ma'am?" Tris turned around.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RESPONDS TO REVIEWS  
  
Storm Mage~Thanks 4 reviewing and its alright.^_^!! SwEeTkIsSeS~ Wow! I am flattered, and don't worry I plan to write more! scythegirl~ Thanx U!!! Your SO SWEET! Veritas~ Thank you for the encouragement! ( Jishoshojo~ That means a lot to me! And YES that's the word. (I can't spell :D).  
  
Muslima: Oh, I feel so special!*_*  
  
Zakyu: That's because you are.  
  
Muslima: Oh..Zakyu that's the nicest...  
  
Zakyu: Yeah! Special ED!!  
  
Muslima: Forget you! 


	3. Eclipse

Chapter Three  
  
By: (guess who)-gasp- Muslima (The one and only!)  
  
Zakyu: Thank Allah! [God]  
  
Muslima: WHAT WAS THAT! (pots and pans, again!)[Zakyu: Mercy!]  
  
Reader: Can we get on with the story?  
  
Zakyu: YES! Yeah! The story, lets get on with the story!  
  
Muslima: The disclaimer Zakyu? [a raging fire in her eye]  
  
Zakyu: Disclaimer: OK! WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!! CAN I MAKE IT ANY clearer? PROBABLY NOT! TAMORA PIERCE OWNS PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING! PLUS WE ARE NOT MAKING ANY DINARS (money) OFF OF THIS SO BASICALY YOU COULDN'T SUE US EVEN IF YOU WANTED TO! (looks at Muslima) That was pretty good, no? (accent)  
  
Muslima: (Looks very proud) Me rubbing off on you, no? (accent) [Zakyu runs off crying and screaming]  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Tris turned around. A old man grinned at her with his surprisingly shinny teeth. A child gave a the man a copper flint. "Thank you for the good story," said the five-year-old dressed in rags. The boy than ran to his mother, proud chin up.  
  
The man was dressed in a cloak, in way it made sense, the cold wind coming off from the sea made the city very cool however just the same the man looked macabre. He had a large patch on his eye and a scar that trailed from under it. There was another scar on his cheek, that side of his face looked mutilated; he was burnt badly. Tris wondered what had happened to give him such injuries.  
  
"You don't see that everyday, them manners." The man said getting up from the crate box where he was first seating. Tris just nodded. He then with his cane he wobbled behind his stall. His stand was filled with magniked things; this man was not just a storyteller but a fortuneteller. Something told Tris this man was not all he seemed. His voice was strong and somewhat vaguely familiar. Tris presumed it came with the turf being a storyteller. "Interesting."  
  
"What?" asked Tris. A blush stained her cheeks she had realized she was starring at the items. They were blazing with magic. She just broke a rule, never let the merchant know you are pleased with what you see.  
  
"You see magic don't you?"  
  
"How-"  
  
"I see magic too." The man pointed to his eye. "I am the one who made the items you see on my stall." The pleasant smile looked alien on his unattractive face. "You are welcome to look."  
  
That made sense, a merchant always wanted people to 'look' so they would be tempted to buy. Tris looked around, she saw no harm; it was Briar who had the money so she couldn't buy anything even if she wanted too. Tris spotted something, magic wise it was the brightest object in the whole stall. Yet, there was something odd about. It was painted in a sparkly, luminous black goo; something inside of her said it didn't look dry. She didn't dare touch it, it seemed forbidding yet tempting. Tris pushed her glasses up. "What is this?" she asked pointing to the object. The man came over. He didn't praise her, just genuinely looked at her than the item with his gray-blue eyes.  
  
"It's called Eclipse." Tris nodded, the name suited the item since a crescent moon with half of a face was overlapping a sun with rays which was the other half of the face. The mouth was curved as a slight frown. The moon and sun each had one eye. Both were closed. They gave her an uneasy filling as if it was watching her through those eyelids. Something flashed; Deja vu. Tris blinked her eyes and backed away from it, clearly unsettled by this object. For a moment she thought she saw a third eye on the forehead open.  
  
"Did you make it?" she asked trying to sound normal. This eerie object might have unnerved her but there was something alluring about it.  
  
The man shook his head. "No, it's one of the few that aren't. But it has a story."  
  
"Oh really?" Tris eyed the man that was slightly taller than her own five feet and four and a half inches. "And I supposed you know it?"  
  
"Wouldn't brag about if I didn't," the man said truthfully, "but I wouldn't tell y' for free." Tris sighed everyone has a price, she thought. "However..." The man said slowly with a thoughtful look on his face, "I'll gave y' a reading for free." He said it as if he was doing her a favor. He was quite convincing, a fool would think it was a favor. Tris knew his ambition; he wanted her to come back. A merchant always sensed when a customer was about to leave.  
  
Tris saw something from the corner of her eye, "Briar...?"she breathed. For a moment she thought she had saw his olive skin and his jet black hair in the bustling crowd.  
  
She turned back to the old man. "You won't forget that free reading?"  
  
"Promise," The man said flashing that odd grin.Tris lifted one of her thin auburn eyebrows, not convince. "I promise! As my honor as a merchant." The man said as he drew the circle on his chest with his warped hands. Tris turned and headed toward the crowd, she would see how good was his honor was.  
  
Where was that boy? She tried to use a mind call but it didn't work. She thought she saw his head somewhere here...  
  
Something or someone hurdle her against a wall in a nearby alley.  
  
Then ruff, callused hands gripped Tris's arms. Her heart skipped a beat-- thieves. "Look what we got here," A young man with sharp, harsh eyes starred her down, making her feel smaller and more insignificant.  
  
"Give us what you have," said a shorter boy pointing a dagger at her.  
  
"I have nothing," she croaked.  
  
"Umm....that's to bad them we'll just have to settle for what you DO have." The dagger was pointed closer at her.  
  
"Ah, scared we are," said the taller one he put a strain on 'scared' his not so good teeth showing. That made Tris angry. She wasn't about to let this man think of her 'scared'.  
  
"Not as scared of you, Jackal, as much as your mouth!" Tris retorted trying to surface her fear with courage at the same time she tried to get out of the man's grasp. Both failed. The man's smile stopped short. He grabbed her hair hurtfully.  
  
Oh no Tris thought desperately. A harsh gust of wind pushed both boys into the wall. She started to run.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" An arm griped itself around her waist and roughly pulled her. She tried to get out but she couldn't. She felt hallow. Tears were threatening her eyes. And then it stopped.  
  
"Get your hands off of her." Spoke a voice between clutched teeth.  
  
The arm immediately dropped. Tris held her breath feeling numb. She didn't need it turn around to see who it was. Briar was holding a knife at the taller boy. Then when she was out of his grasp Briar hit the boy with the hilt of his knife at the temple and the boy dropped unconscious. (The other boy ran away).  
  
"Tris are-," Briar didn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Oh Briar," she couldn't help but have tears run down her cheeks. Briar put an arm around her. He felt...warm and protecting. He smelled of earth, musk and fresh grass. It seemed ironic that he was the one that hated bathing.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Sandry."  
  
"Sandry?" Sandry eyes flashed open. "Sandry are you OK?"  
  
Sandry looked around warily. "Yes. Yes, I am fine." Her eyes drooped.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked a soft voice, it was Lark. "You l-look..."  
  
"-Like shit." Finished Rosethorn. Lark just gave Rosethorn a look too worried about Sandry to say much of anything.  
  
"Your feverish." Lark said. Droplets of sweat beaded Sandry's forehead. Sandry didn't reply she was asleep looking a little pale. "That's enough work for you." Lark said to herself as she picked up Sandry's limp body.  
  
"I'll get some green tea."(My mom drinks that suff.) said Rosethorn already hoping on one foot to the kitchen.  
  
Lark put Sandry on her bed. Sandry tried to say something but Lark stopped her, "Shush, now it'll be OK."  
  
Her head was pounding. "Niko.." Mumbled Sandry not really knowing what she uttered. That vision it was so clear! "Niko...no!" ~Niko walked into a building. A tried worried look on his face. He smoothed his mustache.~ Sandry's vision was cut off. She saw a piece of thread the same color of Niko's magic in her head. It was sliced and a black goo was all over it. Dreadfully, she knew what it was. Sandry fought to help it, but she knew she was to late....  
  
Lark looked at Sandry even now more worried. Sandry had worked for the pass four days on making bandages but she didn't know Sandry was getting sick! Lark put a cold cloth to Sandry's forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rosethorn with the tea in hand. Good thing Sandry's room was on the bottom floor.  
  
"She thinks I'm Niko." Lark said trying to keep her voice even.  
  
"Let me feel her forehead." Rosethorn hopped to Sandry and put her hand on her forehead. "Whoa! She's hot," Rosethorn looked at Sandry's breathing; just a little shaky "however it's just one of those temporal fevers." She said reassuringly. Lark nodded, and put the tea to Sandry's mouth. At least a little weight was off her shoulders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RESPONDS TO REVIEWS  
  
Clearbrook~ WOW! You make me feel so GREAT! Gliniel~ Thank you! I so trying ot make a cliffhanger, I'm glad I succeed! Storm Mage~ You must really hate Niko, you want me to kill him out already!j/k ^_^ scythegirl~ You got the idea! To tell the truth I'm not a fluffy I just hope I'm doing a good job. As for the stone thing I meant steel, oh well I'll fix when I have some time. Lady Dee~ Thank U!!!!!!!!!!!*_* Lady Dee Krazy Kitty~ ^________________^ Me feel Good!!  
  
Muslima: What are you doing here, Zakyu? (I thought I forgot you)  
  
Zakyu: Well my Mom and Dad really liked each other so they-  
  
Muslima: ZAKYU!!!! (pots and pans again!) 


	4. Wind

Chapter 4  
  
By: Muslima  
  
Muslima: I'm hungry!  
  
Zakyu: I'm Zakyu!  
  
Muslima: That'sth noth vath I vent! (German accent) [That's not what I meant!]  
  
Zakyu: You have sad issues.  
  
Muslima: That's what makes me unique! =D  
  
Zakyu: Umm....unique huh? If that's what you want to call it.  
  
Muslima: Zakyu just do the disclaimer!  
  
Zakyu: EVERYTHING BELONGES TO TAMORA PIERCE!!! WE ARE NOT MAKING ANY RUPEE (yet another currency) SO BLAH! BLAH! BLAH! WE OWN NOTHING, but the story line.  
  
Muslima: On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tris and Briar were polishing the floor on their hands and knees, a punishment from Rosethorn for coming back home so late.  
  
"But it's our free time now," protested Briar.  
  
"You seemed to spent it while doing errands," Rosethorn retorted as she threw a cloth into his face and another into Tris's hands. "The fish is probably gone bad too." She said grumpily as she went off to put it in the coldbox. Tris hoped Rosethorn wasn't being serious they had went all that trouble just to get the finest fish in the south seas. Briar 'humph!' and Tris did as she was told knowing better to define Rosethorn. And that was that.  
  
"I don't get it," Briar said frustrated, victoriously scrubbing the floor, "it wasn't as if we came that late. It's just turned afternoon!"  
  
Tris wasn't paying any attention. She was disappointed. She couldn't find the old man but it wasn't as if she searched the city up and down. Briar had said they would be late so they left in a hurry. She was caught up in her own world when Briar interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"What are you thinking about, a boy?" he asked as he smiled, he was in a teasing mood again.  
  
"What's your problem?" she snapped.  
  
Briar blinked, surprised "I don't know," he scuffed "I could ask YOU the same thing."  
  
Tris looked away and bit her lip, "Sorry," She said scornfully inside feeling guilty. Briar looked at her with a look which said "What's wrong with you?" but she returned it with a glare, which spoke pretty much for itself. Briar knowing Tris didn't say anything and backed away, he knew she didn't like to be open with her feels.  
  
Putting that aside Briar started to think [surprising isn't it? J/K] The earth kept giving him some vibe. It was scared. Maybe that's why him, Lark, Rosethorn and any other 'earth' person were acting irritable. "They are scared," Lark had told him, "that the earth is scared. There with be an eclipse." Everyone knew eclipses were bad things. "It is when the sun, moon and most of all earth is in pain," Rosethorn taught him. Briar shuddered, would there really be an eclipse? The others spoke as if they didn't really know. He deiced he would ask Coppercurls about it later, maybe she knew about it after all she was a weather witch. Maybe that's what she was acting so irritable. What was he saying? Coppercurls always had a short temper.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Asked Tris curiously.  
  
"Nothing," replied Briar starry-eyed.  
  
"Figures," said Tris as pushed her glasses up her nose. When she realized he wasn't going to reply with some witty comment she gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"It's just.... I met this girl."  
  
"Oh," She squeezed the cloth tightly.  
  
He continued, "And when I'm around her....never mind!" He went back to scrubbing the floor even harder.  
  
Tris felt a speck of envy; Tris gave her stubborn face that was like her stubborn hair that kept getting redder each day. "You'll never know her if you have that attitude!" She proclaimed. She had been with Sandry too long. Sandry was the sunshine and everyone knew Tris liked cloudy days  
  
Briar spoke seriously, a glint in his eye. "I don't need advice from a girl who hasn't even had her first kiss yet."  
  
Tris mistook his words. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked defensively as she threw her cloth in his face.  
  
"Flirting yet again?" Asked Daja, stepping in.  
  
"If you can call insulting flirting." Tris said clearly offended. Daja smiled.  
  
"But you're so easy to anger!" Briar said smiling "So, Daja you came back early from forge?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
Daja looked at him with tried eyes. "It's been a long day." She said closing the subject. "Well I came to free you two," she said in a breath, "Rosethorn says an half a hour of work was enough good for you two."  
  
"Where's Sandry?" asked Tris.  
  
For a moment Tris thought she saw a flicker of distress on Daja's face but it was gone so fast she wasn't sure she saw it, she kept it to herself. "She's taking a nap or at least that's that Lark said." Replied Daja. Tris nodded, she felt it too. Sandry was very tried and...troubled? Tris sighed. Whatever it was Sandry needed some rest. She had been working hard the pass few days.  
  
"I think I need a nap." Daja said to the both of them in general. Briar ran outside. Daja for a moment looked as if she was going to say something but thought better of it. Good, thought Tris. She had a feeling Daja going to ask her, but she was in no mood to explain why she was acting the way she did last night.  
  
Tris decided she would take a walk, as she was going through the gate she heard a whimpering sound and turned around. It was Little Bear. Once was a cute helpless puppy was now a brown, longhaired, healthy, medium-sized dog.  
  
Tris's first friends were animals so she knew what that kind of whimper meant. She bend down on her knees and took him by the muzzle, softly. "Umm...." she examined him. She found it. A tick in his ear. The bug was pulp with blood. Tris shuddered she hated the sight of blood, even thinking about it made her spine feel like steel. She quickly dismayed the feeling and took the bug out of the poor creature's ear.  
  
The dog licked her happily thankful for taking it out of his ear. "OK! OK," her stern voice broke into laughter. The dog stopped deciding not to push his luck; Tris was not the one who enjoyed being dirty. What is wrong with me? Tris asked herself when she stopped laughing and looked into the dogs puzzled eyes.  
  
Flashback~  
  
"What?" she asked. It was the night Tris came back. Afterward Tris and Sandry were in the kitchen cleaning.  
  
"You seem happier." Sandry spoke lightly and then turned away.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"I guess I am happier." She looked into the dog's unknowing eyes. "Well!" She said getting up, "I guess you will want to come with me for a walk?" If 'walk' was the only word Little Bear knew it was the only word needed to keep him happy.  
  
Tris walked down the path to the beach, Little Bear at her heels. Since it was almost Midsummer's Day the gates were opened. When they got on the rocky beach Tris climbed on huge rocks as Little Bear ran back and forth from the waves testing it. When she climbed up on top of the largest rock she settled herself down and breathed in the salty air as sea gulls overhead "Gaak," and flew away. Tris smiled, it was a cloudy and windy day the way she felt now, sappy. The dog continued to nip at the waves and running back as if the waves chased him. Wiry red curls flow in the air.  
  
"Tawas said Nikka couldn't make it," Oh great thought Tris, more stupid conversions.  
  
Than the wind shifted, carrying another conversion, "Crane is moody today." Tris frown, Crane was always moody. It must be a male Earth dedicate she thought.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be? An eclipse is coming," remarked an airy voice. An eclipse? Now? Tris was puzzled. Random eclipses were dangerous; necromancers did terrible magic during those times. The next that eclipse SHOULD come was due in 21 years.  
  
"You mean those rumor's are true?!" the wind shifted. Frustrated, Tris thought about what she heard. The wind to seem shift every minute, it seem restless and distressed. How could she have missed it?  
  
The Hub then chimed, it was time to go back to the cottage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RESPONDS TO REVIEWS  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU ALL SSSOOO MUCH!!!!  
  
Clearbrook~ I don't know why you flatter me when your ten times better writer then me.^-^ Your so nice! Raal the Sword Master~ LOLz! You just want me to tell you the whole story, uh? And I am glad that you think Zakyu smashing my ego into thousands of pieces is funny!j/k =] Gliniel~ Don't worry you didn't scare me! ^O^ The only one am scared of is Zakyu (and what's in that thing he calls a brain)! Z: I heard that! Krazy Kitty~ Thank You! You made my ego ten times bigger! Thank you so much for that heart warming review!^__^ Storm Mage~ You liked it?! Yeah!!! Oh and I liked your story! When I have time, I will see if you have some more. Scythegirl~ Don't worry your not stupid! LOLz! I hope I didn't confuse you or anyone in this or any other chapter. morgaine~ I'm so happy you enjoy it I guess it means I'm doing right!!! I am really sorry I haven't been able to see what you have written yet, insh-Allah (God willing [Hey! it sounds a lot better than hopefully]) I will get to it! Till than thank you 4 reviewing!!! (And I hope you have or did get to Ch.3)  
  
Muslima: Sorry for taking a long time on this chapter. I was writing my other fic! Don't forget to check it out!  
  
Zakyu: I checked it out!  
  
Muslima: ?  
  
Zakyu: Yeah! Off my list!  
  
Muslima: Are you saying I'm a bad writer?  
  
Zakyu: No. (Muslima smiles) I'm trying to say your TERRIBLE writer.  
  
Muslima: I feel so much BETTER!!! 8) [Runs chasing Zakyu around with pots and pans] 


	5. Disc

Muslima: I wonder if anyone reads this.  
  
Zakyu: Of course they do, I am here.  
  
Muslima: ~_~; Your so modest.  
  
Zakyu: And who could resisted my charms-  
  
Muslima: Uh, Zakyu... they can't see you.  
  
Zakyu: WHAT!?!  
  
Muslima: Zakyu hate to brake it to you but no one wants to see a wannabe albino.  
  
Zakyu: I'm not an albino!  
  
Muslima: OK whatever, Inu-Yasha just do the disclaimer!  
  
Zakyu: (muttering) I am not Inu-Yasha...I am a Wingly. (Big Voice) Tamora Pierce owns the basically all the characters. No Peso (money) is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. {Same with the race: Wingly, Sony. Inu-Yasha [ I think I spelled it right] does not belong to me either.}  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Tris with little struggle, slid off the rocks. "Come now, Little Bear." Her voice ringed against the rocks. She called but the dog paid no regard to her. Little Bear kept barking at the sea, or so it seem to Tris. "Little Bear!" She cried out impatiently, she was in no mood to face Rosethorn's wrath. However Little Bear kept barking furiously trying to make a point. Tris frowned, her face anxious in wonderment and puzzlement. Animals were not stupid. There was something Little Bear wanted her to see, that was clear.  
  
"What boy?" Tris asked in a tone which was soft and affectionate mixed with concern, a side she rarely showed to humans. Little Bear kept barking in the same direction ignoring- or insisting that she paid heed to this. She looked at the sea, searching the rolling waves. She than turned back to the dog. "What-," she cut herself off, at the edge of her vision she saw a sparkle, the sparkle of magic from the opposite direction she was looking at before.  
  
She quickly spun her head where she saw the sparkle. She probed the waves as she disregard the cold foam that crawled up her heels as a wave came in. There she saw it! It looked like a lump. Tris steadied her gaze to pear at the heap flowing in the sea long enough to see that it had a steady yet rapid ceasing glow of magic. She had seen that kind of magic glow...! Could it be possible?  
  
Tris breathe in sharply; panic punctured her gut. Franticly she looked around, her heart ramming like a hammer in her chest. No one was in sight. Little Bear stopped barking aware that she had gotten the message. "Boy go, go into the water," she tried to urge the dog to go into the water but like that accursed cat that bother her in Stone Temple, he hated water. The waves driven by her emotion became unrestrained and lawless. Her stomach churned. Daja! Briar!  
  
What?! How- Where- They stammered, confused.  
  
At the bench come quick! she said in a firm, sharp tongue that silenced them. Tris turned back to the glow, it was moving farther out into the sea and its glow was disappearing. She gulped, feeling a hard lump in her throat, as if she was swallowing down a rock. She knew if she used her magic now when clearly the waves didn't want to be tamed, that it would take too long. Tris dived into the sea.  
  
Cold, raw salt water sting her eyes however, she pushed herself focusing on the glow. Tris swam fast the current helping- or liking her. Faster than Tris ever anticipated, she reached the glow. As she believed it belonged to a human being. What the bloody hell was a person doing in the sea about to die?  
  
Scared, Tris took a feeble arm and put it around her shoulders. The person was heavy. Water dripped off Tris's nose and on to the other's face. She glance at the face, it was too pretty to be a male. Again, the current was willing to help. Tris with the girl got to the shore. Was this woman an amazon, she asked herself. She was so heavy and tall. The girl was half- conscious now. Tris's bones felt all jittery from being in water and holding the girl up. Tris's head throbbed. Her clothes felt weighty. The girl lifted her eyes glazed, unfocused and red from the salty sea.  
  
She parted her pink lips, "Thank you, nymph." Tris gaped, this person was no female! And then the first time in her life, she saw a male faint.  
  
~~~  
  
Briar and Daja just came in time, before they could ask any questions Tris ushered them on their taking the young man to Discipline, as she would weary fallow. Daja went ahead to tell Rosethorn. As Briar pick the boy up something fell from his clothes. Tris inspected it.  
  
A disc.  
  
At Discipline Rosethorn humped Briar with her staff and told him to get herbs from her gardens. She asked some questions as Lark took care of the young man. He was put in Sandry's room. He didn't have a habit on so they assumed that he was mage or a mage's assistance but why he was in the sea when he was dying baffled them, they would just have to wait tell he woke up. Rosethorn report to Moonstream but she told her that for the time being the infirmaries were filled with injured or homeless people (from Florence) however she would send a notice about the boy. Although the children were exhausted, somewhere between Rosethorn's threats and sharp tongue they made to the baths, while Lark would be home watching over Sandry and the young man.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Night  
  
Tris muttered under her breath. Plainly, she wasn't going to go to sleep. She tried vainly to go to sleep but it just wouldn't come. The air felt so still and heavy and like the wind earlier that day she felt restless. Her window was open however no pleasant breeze came through.  
  
Tris some how unscrambled herself from the sheets. She sat up, then stood up, and then started walking around. She was careful not to make noise; the others wouldn't appreciate her waking them up, one of the downsides of living in an attic. Troubled Sandry was at the edge of her thoughts, eating up any chance of sleep. And how about that boy...  
  
Can't go to sleep, uh? Tris smiled, it is Daja.Same for me. I'll meet you on the roof. Tris silently agreed.  
  
Tris easily climbed up the roof. She almost missed Daja in the darkness. Daja's full lips were in a slight frown, starring into the overcasted sky. Her eyes had a far away moment in them as if she was thinking very hard yet in that same blissful moment non-of the worldly concerns bothered her. Tris tightened her grip on her shall and sat down, trying not disturbed Daja.  
  
"You're worried about Sandry, right? We are all worried Tris," Tris nodded trying to find the strength Daja seemed to be born with. Daja continued:  
  
"There something you're not telling us, Tris." Daja's voice rippled through Tris's spine. Like a rock dropped into stagnant water. She spoke while starring into nothing but her eyes reflecting everything.  
  
"It was when I was listening to the wind..." the redhead turned to see Daja. Daja eyes weren't focused on her yet she could see acknowledgement in those dark eyes as if those eyes were really focus on her. She continued telling her of what she heard. Daja stayed silent, mentally nodding.  
  
As Tris spoke she fondled with an object that was within a pocket. Daja blinked her eyes, she thought she saw more than the movement of Tris fingering with something. "What do you have there?" she asked in a gruff and croaky voice that startled Tris.  
  
"What?" the moonlight played with Tris's features making her hair once a 'rat nest', now a halo.  
  
"That thing you keep palpating with," explained the dark girl as she turned to Tris.  
  
"Oh just something that fell out of that boy's clothes," said Tris truthfully flashing her grin and a golden disc before Daja. She held it out for Daja to observe. Daja took it. As she touched it she drew her hand back as if she was burned, again a flicker of distress crossed Daja's face. "Are you OK, Daja? You have been sorta jumpy."  
  
"L-look at the disc."  
  
Tris looked at it ready to say there was nothing for she had looked at it many times but something- perhaps a reaction to Daja's magic- had started glowing on it. She gasped, on it was a carving, it looked like the object in that man's stall she had seen earlier. "It looks-," she slammer unable to think of words.  
  
"So you have seen the vision too?" Daja said ironically.  
  
"Y-yes, an object that resembles it really- in an old man's stall. But when I looked at it I had Déjà vu. Would that be a vision?" Tris spoke fast, she had an uneasy, prickly feeling, the one she had when bad things were about to happen. She rubbed her arms not from the coldness but trying to drive the sensation away.  
  
"Yes, I had a vision while mediating today." Her voice was hallow and slow. Tris knew her well enough too know that was fear. She looked up wearing a mask but something was at the back of her eyes, "Who is this man?"  
  
Tris tried to meet her gaze but faltered and looked away, "I do not know his name though he said he knew something of the object. The old man said it's name was 'Eclipse' he also said it had a 'story'.  
  
"Tomorrow we will find an excuse and you will show me this man," said Daja once again starring into the sky.  
  
"Not without me," Tris and Daja gasped and turned around to see Sandry smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RESPONDS TO REVIEWS  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I was sick so I took a little bit [or did I?] more time to write this chapter. (I will try to update this story [God willing] about once every week.) Also, please comment about the characters [if Daja needs to be tougher, etc.] I am really trying to get into their characters.  
  
Zakyu: Do I really have to this?  
  
Muslima: {she is sick in bed} Yes! (coughs)  
  
Zakyu: Grr... fine. Here goes! Thumpet~ I love Tris too! I also use to think I had weather magic (*blush*) because every time I would want it rain it would. Thanks for the wonderful comment on my writing, I am striving to make it better each day. morgaine~ I love you! [Coughs to get herself under control] Well, I read your story (and as you probably noticed) I think its wonderful! I am (*very*) glad you enjoy this. I will probably put a flash back or something of the sort so you know what happen during that time later in the story. Clearbrook~ Yah Allah! I loved your second chapter! Thanx for continuing reviewing! Forestsilver~ I am glad the story is getting better. I hope this chapter is as good as the last one. (You guys seemed to really like that one.) Just saying, everything has or will have a purpose. (Hint, Hint) [Yeah I'm changing the story line very 5 minutes.] I hope I didn't tell too much*.* Jishoshojo~ Its alright. ^_^ I am just so happy you reviewed and you still enjoy it! You've made my day. As for the spell checker I am writing on am old computer (one my mom never uses) so half the time I have to go to the dictionary. (*blushes*) Storm Mage~ (::Grin::) What eclipse? Well, there is going to be an eclipse and in this world (where there's magic) and eclipses are bad things. I think I mentioned that part of it in the last chapter. Just clarifying, however (*bows*) thank you for coming up and asking, as well as for the gracious review!!^_____^  
  
I did it, happy?  
  
Muslima: Yeah. (smiles)  
  
Zakyu: Great, now it will take me forever to smash your ego into little bits!!! And to think I helped you in succeeding!! (starts crying) 


	6. Steel Eyes

Muslima: What are you doing?  
  
Zakyu: Killing the doll.  
  
Muslima: [Looks at the doll] THAT'S A NIKO VOODOO DOLL!!! You killed Ken-I mean NIKO!!  
  
Zakyu: [Looks at the doll] Why are you upset, now you won't need to pay him for the acting.  
  
Muslima: (thinking) You know what, your right. Do thee disclaimer.  
  
Zakyu: WE OWN NOTHING!! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!!! TAMORA PIERCE OWNS EVERYTHING BUT THE STORYLINE AND A CERTAIN CHARACTERS AND BLUE HARBOR BLAH! WE ARE NOT MAKING ANY PASHA (a currency: money) SO YOU CAN'T SUE US AND PLEASE DON'T TRY!^____^  
  
Muslima: Hehehe...hope you like it.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning there was good news and bad news. The boy was still asleep he had gotten sick. Nevertheless the girls didn't need to find an excuse; Rosethorn said Tris and Briar would go to Blue Harbor to get some fish (for the other fish went bad) as soon as Briar was done with errands. However, Sandry offered to go with Tris saying she would need fresh air and Briar would probably never be able to go for he was helping Rosethorn with herbs and medicines for the infirmaries. Lark was happy to see Sandry better, she approved of the idea since all the bandages were covered for now but said that they must come before afternoon, they might need to make more, considering more people were coming each day to the infirmaries. The girls also didn't get to tell Briar what they were planning to do because he was so busy. Daja also was needed by Frostpine to help the flood by making tools, etc so she couldn't go.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Tris & Sandry at Blue Harbor  
  
Sandry looked at Tris "Do you know where this 'old man' is?" she asked using the name Tris called him.  
  
Tris seemed to growl under her breath as the fifth hundred person bumped into her. She started sparking up. Sandry grabbed her hand and pulled her down hard so she could speak in her ear, "Tris, clam down!"  
  
Tris reluctantly compose herself. "Let's get the fish first," she said. Sandry nodded, agreeing although she knew that meant Tris DIDN'T know where this man was.  
  
Tris said the shop where they brought the fish was somewhere here but as she said that she became more cautious; always looking around and eyeing everyone in the crowd. When Sandry asked her about it, Tris hastily said they were many nips and thieves around here.  
  
They went to the section of the city where it was near the towering, huge temple. Sandry looked at the shrine she wondered what god it was for. Sandry thought the temple looked odd. It was made of black glass and when the light hit it its shine looked like a shadow. How uncanny--  
  
"Sandry what are you doing? You'll get lost," spoke Tris waking her up from her thoughts. Sandry blinked ran up catching up to Tris.  
  
Now that Tris thought of it she never told Sandry when SHE got lost. Or how it felt to be in Briar's arms safe, a sensation that was as alien to her as trusting. Or how it felt to let his hands ran through her hair and tell her to was alright. How it felt to feel terrified one moment then blissful happiness and pure peace just by a simple action. Tris realized she closing her eyes, smiling foolishly. Her eyes flashed open: Wait!... Where had that all come from? Tris asked herself completely and utterly confused. She looked at Sandry, no. She couldn't tell her. She couldn't tell anyone. Was she betraying the circle by having such a secret? Tris physically shook her head to help chaste off such thoughts, she would think of them later, now she needed to find that mysterious old man.  
  
"Is that the shop where you brought the fish?" Sandry pointed to a shop, not noticing Tris's odd behavior. Its wooden sign had a picture of a fish; it flapped in the friendly breeze.  
  
"Yes," Tris affirmed.  
  
Sandry opened the door to go inside. She was to complain about the quality of the fish and request a refund. Personally, Tris wanted nothing to do with it so she decided to stay outside. "Coward," said Sandry with a laughing smile as she went in.  
  
That's when she saw him.  
  
The old man was now a fortuneteller; a group of woman, a little older than Tris were having their palms read. The women giggled, the kind of giggling that meant they were wealthy and also the kind of giggle that made Tris shudder. From what Tris could pick up they were in pilgrim clothes. But black pilgrim clothes?  
  
She glanced at the temple, it was black its self. Tris shivered a cold shiver, but not from the cold for the sun was high in the sky. That place seemed like a void, nothingness, empty- stop spinning shadows! Tris told herself using the same word Sandry did when imagination got out of hand.  
  
She walked inside the shop, looking for Sandry.  
  
~~~  
  
Sandry tried to walk through the big crowd. Who knew such a tiny place could fit so many people? She smiled at her victory. Though it wasn't really a victory she reminded herself, the shopkeeper just wanted to get rid of her and didn't want to argue with her in front of his customers so he gave the fish.  
  
Finally, she reach the door outside. No Tris.  
  
Sandry where are you? That was Tris.  
  
I'm right here outside, where are you?  
  
Oh I'm inside, but I found that man!  
  
Really? Splendid! Where?  
  
Look in front of you Sandry looked where the giggling monsters are.  
  
Sandry laughed at the comment I see him.  
  
Great! I'll be right there when I get out of this beehive!  
  
Sandry walked toward the fortuneteller behind the giggling girls. He is flattering them, she thought amused. Every girl was the same: they were to fall in love and marry a handsome, rich nobleman. Wealth, beauty, and pride was their future. Sandry almost laughed! But the laughter suck in her throat was soon replaced with pity. Soon all the girls were gone.  
  
The fortuneteller eyed Sandry with his one eye which seemed to pierce her. "Your not like the other girls are you?" he said, not taking his eyes off of her, "Giggling and such. Y' knew I playing with them for their money." She didn't answer. Was he trying to play her for her money too?  
  
"You'll have to do better then that to flatter us," Sandry looked behind her, Tris.  
  
The man smiled a quiet smile, foreign in contrast to his face. "I should of known y' were together," he said to Sandry. "Both cunning, odd and different from the others girls."  
  
Sandry turned to look at Tris to see how she would react; she didn't get complements every morning. Tris was giving a tight smile-- out of politeness that Rosethorn had rammed into they're very beings. Sandry felt the air become humid and tight, "Um...could we walk around...your stall...?" She asked trying find an excuse to calm Tris down.  
  
Tris clam down, please! Sandry plead.  
  
Either the man looked surprised from the lack of an excuse or he noticed the sudden change of air, "Why of course, I owe y' friend a reading too."  
  
Tris ignored Sandry, "We came to get a certain story." The fortuneteller lifted an arched eyebrow, the one not covered by the patch on his eye. "The one about the object" she handed out a gold coin, "Eclipse."  
  
The man looked amused, his mouth twisted into a joyless smile. "Really? Why?"  
  
Should I show him? asked Tris. Sandry made a mental nod.  
  
She signed, "Do you know anything thing about this?" Tris gave the disc to the fortuneteller for him to investigate. As soon as he took it she wanted to snatch it back. Sandry sensed Tris's urge and warned her.  
  
I just don't trust him!  
  
Tris, do you trust anyone? That silenced Tris.  
  
The man looked up at them again giving that genuine expression. "How-," he asked, "how did y' find this?"  
  
"We asked first, we expect first," came the sharp reply.  
  
Sandry glared at Tris. Your being rude  
  
Tris faced Sandry's glare He is playing games, there is knowledge in his eye, I can see it! Sandry looked away from Tris's glare.  
  
He grinned but that faded away as he spoke, "This disc," light flickered against it as he handed it back- hesitantly, Tris noted, "is one of the few in the world. I know not the exact number. Legend says if y' find all of 'em you will be able to wield a power."  
  
"What kind of power?" asked Sandry.  
  
"Crap." He said. "The kind of power someone who dances with death and the sort would want."  
  
"You mean a necromancer?" When Tris saw puzzled faces she added, "Necro is the prefix of death, their are magicians that use their power playing with the died and sometimes rise the died."  
  
"Who are these objects entrusted too?" Sandry asked changing the subject. Death and darkness always drilled a pit in her stomach.  
  
"I answered two of your questions. Will y' answer at least one of mine: Where did you get the disc?"  
  
Why would it matter so? Tris asked herself. "I found it washed up the beach," she replied shortly. The man stroked his chin, his eyes staring into the distance, again Tris felt a pang of fear; she had that feeling he was more than a harmless old man.  
  
"It was about 50 years ago many knew little of this case so y' better have I good reward for me. Well I heard of 'em," he pointed to the disc, "about 50 years ago. Great mages took on the responsibility of keepin' 'em safe." He voice started to crack unlike his strong storyteller voice. "Even then that was a hard burden since necromancers were searching for 'em. And back then necromancers don't hide in holes like now. They played with death in the open." He stop for a moment trying to compose his face in his hands. He draw in a sharp in take of breath that might have been a sob. The old man continued, "It was especially bad here since access to the death gates was easier here then anywhere else. It was because of the temple." His face was like a stone mask but there was pain in his eye.  
  
"The temple?" asked Sandry, curious.  
  
"It's the shrine of Musya" he said "the god of eclipse and death. The honored ones are buried there or their ashes are."  
  
Tris nodded slowly, thinking. That made sense why all the pilgrims were dressed in black.  
  
"How did you come by that?" the storyteller abruptly asked, staring at the slightly tinted scar on Tris's forearm.  
  
Hastily she covered it. "A accident," she said. Suddenly her face felt hot, it was a little scar that she had acquired in the battle against the pirates when they tried to attack Winding Circle. She believed she got it from Enahar.  
  
"I heard a story some years ago" he said "of a girl who was trying to protect her homeland but hurt others and afterward she acquired--,"  
  
Tris cut him off. "Don't put me in one of your stories!"  
  
There was silence again. Tris's angry words hung in the air. Sandry looked at her with startled eyes. Finally the man spoke, "We all have our demons, Steel Eyes. It's when we cherished them- hold them to our breasts- feed them day after day- that's when they curdle our souls."  
  
~~~  
  
Sandry feeling a tight moment excused herself Tris wouldn't appreciate such a personal conversion. But before Sandry could make an excuse for Tris, Tris refused her with the mind link: No its OK Sandry I want you to see that eerie object in the stall.  
  
Sandry was about the ask what object as soon as she saw the many magicked objects but when she saw it she knew why it didn't need to be described. It was the brightest thing magic wise; Sandry needed to put a veil to protect her vision as she looked at it. She stared at it; it looked much like the curving on that disc that Tris kept with her. However, there was something so familiar about it... yet Sandry couldn't place her finger on it. She touched it.  
  
Outside Tris was ready to get Sandry from the stall, it was time to go and they were probably getting late. When the old man asked her about the gold coin and she gave it to him. Then surprisingly, Sandry came rushing from the stall looking very upset. "Bye, Steel Eyes!" said the elderly man. Tris could only waved in response as Sandry wisped her away. She rushed Tris away from the stall.  
  
"Sandry what's wrong?!" Finally she pulled out her arm out of Sandry died grip, she was afraid it might break off. Sandry had driven her out of the city. She pop open the water flask, "You know we are not that late. I believe we made good timing. Here. Need a drink?"  
  
Sandry pushed it away, "Tris," her eyes read strain, "Eclipse, you know that object?" Tris nodded mutely as Sandry stammered. "Well that black paint on it- it's unmagic."  
  
And it was at that moment Tris realized that the old man had carefully avoided telling anything about that void object in his stall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Briar was reading a book under a tree. Thankfully to Tris's hard work he could actually read the symbols on the page and know what it was talking about. Where...Where is it?! He thought as his brow turned into a frown, thinking very hard. Ah! Here it is!  
  
"Boy!" Relief turned into despair; Rosethorn! Great! Finally when I look in a billion books and find the information I want Rosethorn calls me! Briar thought with distaste. Quickly, Briar took out a knife. I'm not looking for this again! He thought. He started cutting out the section of the page he wanted. Tris would kill me, he thought. Why she almost scolded me 'bout having a knife when I saved her from that fucking thief!  
  
Flashback~Going from Blue Harbor  
  
"Where did you get that knife?" Tris asked pointing to it.  
  
"Did you think I gave all of my knifes to Niko? Come on Coppercurls you know me better than that." He said smiling. Briar thought for a moment she was going to protest or lecture him, but the protest cot in her throat. She thought better of it.  
  
She looked away, the sun shining on her red hair and pale skin and the few freckles that had dusted her nose. Her mouth in a sort of sensuous pout. Her wild red hair and pale skin made a striking setting with the glimmering sea in contrast as a background.  
  
"Boy! You better-" That's all Briar heard because he just realized what he thinking! Where did that come from?! He asked himself somewhat confused. The threats kept coming from Rosethorn, "Boy, if I have to come there the well will be your dwelling place!" she barked. Briar stuffed the paper in a pocket, slammed the book and ran to the beckoning Rosethorn with a flushed face from his pervious discovery about his embarrassing thoughts. Never mind that! He yelled in his head, trying to take that serial picture of Tris from his head, only for it momentarily be put aside and then become the center of his mind.  
  
Rosethorn's lips became as thin as slabs, "You missed eleven weeds." And then to her complete surprise Briar immediately dug himself into the ground working! Not even one complaint!  
  
Briar was just happy to hide his face incase it had any trace of feelings- Rosethorn missed nothing.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tris the hundredth time as her lifted her bag with the fish in it to her shoulder.  
  
Sandry breathed in, "Yes- I'm sure. I'm positive," she swigged the bag side to side as she walked. The bag was full of Dedicate Grouse's delights; another errand from Rosethorn.  
  
Tris lifted an eyebrow ready to ask a question but dismissed it. Trying to cheer Sandry up in her pathetic way she yelled in a cheery tone, "Hey there's Discipline!" Sandry just looked down and afterward, Tris did the same she would never try that again she sounded like a twit wannabe. Not even a complete twit, she thought disgusted.  
  
Arms wrapped around her surprising her, "Thanks," said Sandry, "thanks for TRYING to cheer me up." She said 'trying' with a smile that won Tris over making her smile in reply rather than scold.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sandry and Tris were now very close to Discipline. They walked in through the gate, "Hello Daja!" Sandry had yelled when she spotted her coming from the distance. Daja waved and came running.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happen?" she asked, ready to pounce when she came close enough to be heard. Sandry told her in a hushed voice as the two walked near the house. Sandry's mouth runs on fiddle sticks, Tris thought smiling, not minding being left alone; she liked it that way. But she still missed Niko. I wonder what he was doing now? she asked herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, something pushed her as she was shutting the gate. "My apologizes, miss. Do you know where the lady of the house is?" Tris looked it was a runner...from The Fire Temple? Fire Temple was quite a ways from here.  
  
  
  
  
  
The man's black skin was covered in sweat. As she stared at his habit he impatiently asked, "Miss, do you know or not know where Delicate Lark or Rosethorn?" Dumbly she pointed to the cottage, Lark was always there, she didn't know about Rosethorn. Without a word he ran toward it and right passed Daja and Sandry, who stopped in mid-sentence to stair.  
  
  
  
  
  
The three of them ran into Discipline. "Rosie! A messager wants to see us," the three of the them heard as they stumbled on top each other, entering the kitchen. Rosethorn entered through back door with the help of her cane. Briar came in after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here sit down-" Lark offered already getting a mug to fill with tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, no," The runner refused. "I bring terrible news." He licked his full dark lips. "Niko Goldeneye is dead."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Responses to Reviews!  
  
A/N: Longer chapters= Longer wait  
  
Lady Sandrilene~ Thank you for reading my story! I love yours! stargirl2004~ I adore you! Thank you! Anyanka~ Thank you so much!! ^___^ Jishoshojo~ Me love you! I am happy I liked that part I wasn't so sure about! And yes I'm doing better now! morgaine~ I'm so happy this story is one of your fav.s that really means a lot to me!  
  
Muslima: Thanks for the great reviews!  
  
Zakyu: The reviews maybe great but your story stills stinks! (Muslima throws pots and pans) 


	7. Lionel

Muslima: Oh, I hope I don't disappoint you in this Chapter.  
  
Zakyu: Don't worry Muslima-  
  
Muslima: Thanks-  
  
Zakyu: Your always a disappointment.  
  
Muslima: [Flares] Pots an' Pans!  
  
Zakyu: ~_~; Mercy! Let's do the disclaimer shall we? WE OWN NOTHING (but the story line) TAMORA PIERCE OWNS THE CHRARCTERS AND BLAH (the setting)! YOU CAN'T SUE US BECAUSE WE ARE NOT MAKING ANY DOBRA(S), CFA FRNC(S), CONGOLESE FRAN(S), KWANZA(S), OR KWACHA(S) (money, money, money! Think of all the currencies you learn reading this crap!)  
  
Muslima: 8O So it's crap now?!!!!!!  
  
Died Niko: (got the face from scythegirl )U__U [their hopeless] Umm... this is going to take a long time, So I'm going to say: ON WITH THE STORY! =D I always wanted to do that!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Niklaren Goldeneye is dead," he repeated, "he was murdered, his living quarters were ransacked and unmagic was everywhere-"  
  
His voice quivered but Sandry's heart trembled; she heard nothing else.  
  
Everything froze and Sandry remembered a dream that wasn't meant to be remembered;  
  
*Dream*  
  
Sandry tried to help the thread with all her might. It was saturated in the shadowy pool of darkness, void with emptiness, nothingness; it was almost EAGER in a sick way.  
  
::Unmagic::  
  
"No!" fought Sandry's will. Then a bright light came:  
  
~The moon will face the sun...  
  
Then the human race will cleanse...  
  
Without a trace...~  
  
Then there was an image...? But than Sandry couldn't tell.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
All of this went through her mind in a flash as brief as sunlight on water.  
  
Sandry blinked. Something had woken her from her uncanny flashback. Lark had dropped the mug which shattered on the floor; Rosethorn had taken a sharp intake of breath. Her own throat felt tight as a tangles and an iron hand griped her heart, grief, she felt as if she couldn't breath. She glanced at Tris-almost against her will, to see a reaction.  
  
A harsh wind had just blew and slam all the windows and doors. And in that astonishing moment, Tris's fogy gray eyes shined a crisp shine- as she took a step back taken aback by the statement- and her eyes turned into steel. Sandry now knew why that storyteller called her by such and almost was 'scared' her seeing those lifeless eyes with not a speck of light within them.  
  
Niko, died? Thought Tris in disbelief. :: You be on your best behavior, Tris. I don't want to come back to a wreck.:: She had promised to that hadn't she? But he was not coming back, she thought. No! He has to come back! However, inside, under the surface, she knew she was fooling herself. If he didn't keep his promise why should I? Tris thought bitterly.  
  
Nevertheless, Tris ran and slammed through the door lending outside, afraid of her feelings.  
  
"Tris!" Sandry yelled after her in the doorway. She was about to chase after her but something pulled her back. Someone had held her back by her sleeve, Daja, who shook her head.  
  
Tris needs this time. Sandry was about to protest but then she spotted the sprouting tears on Daja's eyes. She swallowed trying to gulp down grief.  
  
Than a blur shot out and followed Tris.  
  
Who knows what she might do Briar explained. The two nodded understanding.  
  
It was cold outside. But Briar followed Tris down to the beach. There was an eerie calmness among the cold air. No wind, no cloud, no nothing, just coldness that seeped into your very bones. He shook off the stillness.  
  
"Tris-," Briar only called her that when he was worried.  
  
Her father, her teacher the first person who believe in her-gone. Memories flash through her inner eye. "Leave me be." He hated when her voice was like that, so unemotional as if she was void of heart.  
  
Sea water surrounded Tris like a shell-like a shell she felt on her heart unable to weep and cry of her emotions.  
  
"Tris..." Briar started. The sea water around Tris lowered- it lowered enough that when she turned around he saw her eyes. Pain.  
  
And it struck him. Tris was in pain. She was hurting and this was the first time she let it show. She was human. She was vulnerable. Tris- his Coppercurls, had...weaknesses. And this time the blow-to her rock of impersonation, that nothing was wrong, -was shattered.  
  
Tris glared at Briar-daring him to do anything-as if he was an enemy. Wanting to blame him-blame anyone or anything, for her lost and pain. Anger, hatred flew through her veins.  
  
And then she saw his eyes- Tears. Green misty eyes like drew on pellets in the early morning. Her heart melted as if release it's heavy grievance of burden. It was no longer numb with pain and sorrow and that the most painful part of all. Not being able to cry because it hurts too much. Like a pulling of a heart-so tight you needed to draw a breath if you capable of even doing so. She drew back a sob, clutching her heart.  
  
This was Briar. The Briar that she laughed with. The Briar that loved to read, almost as much as she did. The Briar that saved her so many times. The Briar that teased her, picked on her, always bothering her. The Briar that stood up for her. The Briar who always gave her company and made her laugh.  
  
Briar wasn't the enemy.  
  
She looked as if she had realized something for the first time. Something, some emotion, smacked her. The wall of water that surrounded her abruptly fell. A surge raw emotion rushed to every part of her body, it made her shake.  
  
Chill, crude wind bit her skin. She fell weeping, trembling. She had lost her sense of everything she was just cold with pain.  
  
Then something warm touched her. Tris opened her eyes to startled to do anything for the moment. Briar was hugging her, crying beside her, with her. It was his way to say, 'Go ahead and cry, it's OK cause I am going to cry with you.' And she did.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Discipline  
  
"Niko is dead?" The young man sat up straighter, his face was pale. It looked even paler against his black bangs. He was shaking trying to keep grasp of the mug that was full of Rosethorn's toxin. If the solution wasn't so serious Daja would have thought it was a reaction to Rosethorn's infamous drink.  
  
No one answered his half statement half question. No one wanted to. Instead:  
  
"You knew Niko?" asked Sandry doubtfully, she voice still hoarse. Yet, only others who knew him called him by Niko.  
  
He cough muffling it by a fist. Than in a crack voice, "Yes, Milady or..." he stopped for a moment to think, looking up in the air, "my father knew him well. I, myself, met him only a few times."  
  
But Sandry and Daja could see he was worried, he was very pale, and his dark eyes seemed distracted and unfocused with plenty of white.  
  
When he finally realized they were still there, "Oh! My sincere apologies, I am Lionel Starwind," abruptly he got up. "I thank you for your hospitality but I must go." He started coughing then wheezing. Anyone could see he was not fit for travel.  
  
Daja took a step forward; "You should lye down-,"  
  
"I mustn't and I can't," interrupted Lionel searching his belongings. Then he turned around shadows playing on his face, making him look even more handsome-if that was possible.  
  
He's scared, Sandry realized.  
  
"Where-," he asked, "where is the disc?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REPONSES TO REVIEWS  
  
A/N: I am overwhelmed with gratitude to all of you. I am sorry it took a long time to update however the holy month of Ramadan came up and I didn't go on the net for a WEEK (the horror!) Then when I tried to up load my Ch. the Doc. Manger didn't work! [I'm cursed] But now everything is OK! Hehehehehe...LOLz! (*coughs*) Right...sorry.  
  
stargirl2004~ I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter or anything. (Laughs nervously) Lady Sandrilene~ I love you! I hope you updated your story cause I'm going to check it out. Yakani~ So now your trying to blackmail me, uh? J/k LOLz! I thank you for you support. Crosseyedbutterfly~ Yeah, I killed Niko. Hey Niko you have a fan! Died Niko: Oh good! I was getting hot. Muslima: Uh? I guess your brain just doesn't work the same when your died. Scythegirl~ Heheehee, I quite evil, no? (accent) Me hopeth me nay disapointh you'th with'th the chapter'th. Gliniel of Tirragen~ I think when you mention the killer-monkeys-who-climb- thru-vents-in-the-ceiling-and-are-planning-to-take-over-the-world you must mean Zakyu. Hey! Zakyu did you tell 'em about your heritage? (smiles) I am just messing with you, I will try to check out your stories later on ^_* Jishoshojo~ Thank you!!! [shrieking with happiness] I hoped you would enjoy this, dear companion! (English accent) Clearbrook~ Damn, I hope you didn't get disappointed. Like I said before sorry about taking so long to update. ANYWAZ...I am so happy your are going to update! morgaine~ Something says you the one who is going to hit me with the pots and pans! ::Bows:: Sorry!! But if you haven't updated you can't hit me.[Which is very unlikely] but I just hope you do^_^ Arial~ Oh God! I absolutely hope you like this! This chapter had some meaning but the next will be better. Anyanka~ OK! I will try to write and get a Chapter out and dedicate it to you, deal? The Spectre Of Sanity~ Sorry I didn't see the mistake. But thanks for trying to help me. ^___^ Storm Mage~ Muslima: Hey Zakyu someone enjoys you. Zakyu: Hahaha!! Muslima your going down! 2 to ...a lot. Muslima: Hehehee. Now who has no ego!? Zakyu: Um. Muslima that's impossible I ALWAYS have a ego. Muslima: Right, I forgot. Well, Storm Mage you're a good friend. Shampoo (Japanesenetsuke@aol.com)~ Uh, green tea tastes good when you put a lot of honey and a ton of sugar but wouldn't everything else. I am going to see if you have an account so I can see your stories! ^______________^  
  
{FIFHTY (50) REVIEWS!!!!!!!!}  
  
Muslima: Yah Allah! You reviewers make me feel like I'm a great writer!  
  
Zakyu: Define 'great writer' and might agree with you. 


	8. Trouble

Ch. 4 Anyanka + Gliniel of Tirragen + Malfoy  
  
A/N: It's still Ramadan. Soon it will be Eid! Check out Gliniel, though she (girl, right?) doesn't have a story up, she has great stories and such on her fav.s lists! Anyanka has a great COM fic. CHECK IT OUT!!  
  
Muslima: I'm BACK!!!  
  
Zakyu: Oh joy. Joy. I'm thrilled. (sarcastic)  
  
Muslima: :[ (mad) You should! J-just do the disclaimer!!  
  
Zakyu: (The story of my life...) CHARACTER'S DON'T BELONG TO US [BUT LOINEL & THE OLD DUDE I THINK] WE DON'T MAKE ANY SURINAME GULIDER'S (a currency of Suriname-a Muslim South American country).  
  
Muslima: Good jobbie! Your name is Robbie but can I call I call you Bobbie 'cause that's my hobby! I met you in the lobby...  
  
Zakyu: 0_o (Zakyu stares)  
  
Muslima: [*sweatdrop*] I'll stick to writing...hehehe... ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Daja and Sandry blinked. "Tris found it," said Sandry. "She was holding it for you." Her rusty voice sounded weird against in the cool air.  
  
"Tris?" Lionel echoed, voice straining. He now turned fully to them. His green bluish eyes pierced them, demanding or begging for an answer.  
  
Sandry and Daja looked at each other questionably. Why was he afraid? Of what? Daja turned at face him "Yes..." started Daja uncertainly.  
  
"I have to go sorry--"  
  
"Enough with formalities," ordered Daja. All of them knew what she meant. All of them knew he was speaking b.s. and wanted him to translate it.  
  
Light hit his eyes turned them into fair green with specks of pale blue. He coughed. He then nodded and continued with a deep voice that, oddly enough, had an edge of street in it. "'Tris' is in danger."  
  
"What do you mean Tris is in trouble?" asked Briar who had entered the house without her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Tris  
  
Tris was walking from one of the temples. She often volunteered helping in the libraries. She had needed to keep herself busy. To take her mind off of things.  
  
::Niko::  
  
Tris bit her lip, keeping tears at bay. Instantly, her cheek warmed, where Briar had touched her. She blushed as she remembered Briar touching her face so gently, so lovingly- WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?  
  
Tears of anger and embarrassment stung her eyes; there was a painful tug at her heart as a sense of realization came over her.  
  
She didn't notice the wind. Winding so straight from the north and a it's painful plea's for freedom, or it's uneven coldness.  
  
"Trisana." A lifeless voice spoke.  
  
A pang of fear stabbed like nettles in every part of her body.  
  
"Trisana, give me what is mine."  
  
She whipped head around. Nothing. She had that feeling that she was being watched, starred down. But that stare was piercing cold, icy. The hair on the back of her neck pickled.  
  
"You know of what I speak."  
  
The river of wind of wailing seemed to be carrying the voice. Tris could feel the agony it came as a sudden blast. As if the pain was waiting for the right time to release it's burden. Her muscles and mind screamed; she was weakened as she felt the wind. Confusion blurred all of her senses. What was he talking about?!  
  
"The disc. The disc with the sign of the Reaper of Eclipse."  
  
A chorus of screams roared of fear at the spoken name. Tris tried to block the screaming by putting her hands over her ears. No avail. The torment crumbled her to her knees. Suddenly, something appeared at the edge of Tris's vision. Pain. Just pain. Reason didn't matter, it was hurting her.  
  
The Reaper of Eclipse himself.  
  
She was falling. The pain was too much. Darkness came caving in.  
  
"Come. Give me some fun." The voice was heavy with sarcasm but ice cold with a stinging ridicule.  
  
The hooded figure lifted her face with a 'hand'- Tris couldn't tell- and a coldness that turned into a burning sensation filled her face till it was numb. The throe woke her up. The hand lifted her head to face the hood that was filled with darkness. Darkness so intense it was bright. Tris looked away. It hurt.  
  
The Wind! Her thoughts fought. The Wind is in pain. You can stop the agony if you unchain the Wind! She could do it but she felt tried weak, she was half died.  
  
"Coppercurls!"  
  
"Tris!"  
  
Tris steadily looked away, as so did the hood to see ware the voices came from. Her friends. Her mind was all fuzzy-like. They seemed like faraway dream. The Reaper dropped her, at the same time so did the enchantment on her.  
  
She starred through blurred eyes: The Reaper was going after her friends.  
  
NO! She had to do something! She tried to get up but she couldn't. She cried. She stopped crying. Suddenly she felt old. Tried. She wanted to die. Die. Die? she questioned herself. Get a hold of yourself! She thought. But she couldn't and didn't want to. There was nothing she could do.  
  
The few weak strands of wind surrounded her.  
  
~ There is something you can do. ~  
  
~ Free us. ~  
  
Tris closed her eyes. Then opened them. The Wind gave her strength! She felt as light as air, and wild. Fury took over.  
  
The winds crashed and spilled over; they were free.  
  
Tris fell. She felt so old. So tired. She wanted to lay down and sleep.  
  
Before darkness over came her. That lifeless voice cursed. A realization came from the tiniest speck from the corner of her brain:  
  
She knew that voice.  
  
And then she blacked out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Later, evening. Discipline  
  
"Is she going to be alright? Do you know anything? What happen?" Lark had asked.  
  
"Musya and The Reaper want the disc." He had showed it earlier when he got it back. "The Reaper came to Winding Circle to get it," he said with a sign.  
  
"The Reaper?!" Lark gasped. "They can't enter the Winding Circle, only the angle of Death."  
  
Lionel put a hand through his hair. "I guess they- or at least the Reaper found a way." He signed. "I thought the Reaper was done with-"  
  
"As I did," put in Lark.  
  
"-until I met him last time." Abruptly, Lark looked up. Lionel with steady eyes met her glaze.  
  
"I didn't know your Tris- the nymph, was a weather witch." He looked amused as he put a hand through his hair. He also looked tried. He sent a wary glance to the room she was held in. And yet he still managed to look handsome, with strands of his bangs straying to his long eyelashes. "The Reaper of Eclipse used the winds to enter Winding Circle. He did it before too. That's why I was floating in the sea half died, he got to me. However, I was lucky, he didn't have total control of the winds and got cut off. Then I was lucky yet again, the nymph, saved me."  
  
"So Tris- when she unbinded the wind, she sent it back...?" She left the question unsaid as the formula formed and made sense in her mind. Rosethorn exited the room where Tris lye.  
  
When Rosethorn had their attention she spoke, "Tris will be fine. She just needs some rest. However, will be up by the funeral."  
  
Sandry who had been eavesdropping shivered. Her first instinct was to run and hide, she hated all that pity. She hated funerals, period.  
  
Lionel, who was automatically invited asked, "Where will it be held?"  
  
"Blue Harbor," was the dim reply.  
  
"Ironic, that's where the winds that carried the Reaper came from."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R2R  
  
Kylee aka PandorasBoxx~ Thanx that means a lot to me. Love your story. Sorry ^-^ I do the best on grammer in the story I forget about the fun corners. P.S. Zakyu has the complant already to his head. Look Zakyu: LOLz! Muslima your going down!  
  
Gliniel of Tirragen + Malfoy~ ^_^ it's fine! The bigger the comment the better. And I am mega happy you liked the last ch. !  
  
I don't know who Calypso and Alex of Tirragen but I'll fine out!  
  
And the killer-monkeys-who-climb- thru-vents-in-the-ceiling-and-are- planning-to-take-over-the-world and crystal-ball-that's-actually-plastic- and-filled-with-even-more-plastic-giraffes fascinate me! Jishoshojo~ ::Bows:: =-_-= Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...right...sorry.. Clearbrook~ Get out with your HP fic! I'm waiting! Scythegirl~ Oh. My head always hurts. DID I JUST SAY THAT? Insh-Allah your just fine, I hope you are quite well. If you don't understand it pleaz read ch. 5 again. ^_^ Hope this ch. makes sense, it doesn't to me. DID I JUST SAY THAT? . morgaine~ *Cries* THANK YOU. great story, update when you can! Anyanka~ I love your story! How did you get the idea? stargirl2004~ I love U! And *YES* I'll try to put some more T/B Storm Mage~ I am super glad you enjoyed the last ch. I am now going to see if you updated yeah, I know, "Look who is talking."  
  
Muslima: OH! Lady Sandrilene~ Live an' Learn and than get Luves. LOLz! Speaking of updating, UPDATE YOURS!! Or I might not update mine.  
  
Zakyu: A true tragedy. 


	9. Romance

Ch 4 lady sandrilene + Storm Mage- Both ladies have GREAT fics. Storm Mage has some good poem(s) too. ^_^ EMAIL Lady Sandrilene if you have any ideas too give her PLEASE!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Muslima: Yeah, I know I made a lot of mistakes in the last chapter.  
  
Zakyu: You are a mistake.  
  
Muslima: *0* How did you know!!! (cries)  
  
Zakyu: ~_~; right. Disclaimer: BLAH! BLAH!! WE MAKE NO KORUNA(S) OR ZIOTY(S) {money of Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia (they are in Northern Central Europe) SO IF YOU ARE THE FBI go away YOU CAN"T SUE US, WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THEN THE STORYLINE AND FEW CHARACTERS!  
  
Muslima: And to start the story: Pots and Pans! (holds a pots and pans)  
  
Zakyu: Mercy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night  
  
The house was quiet, maybe too quite Briar thought as he strained to listen. For the last few days Discipline had been so mute that he could barely tell secrecy from the stretching long silence that seemed to build in the cottage. The unreassuring thoughts that Tris was in bed, building up her energy and with the slight blow of realization that Niko's scolding lectures would never be heard again didn't help. Everyone-including their guest, Lionel, solemnly had spoken for the last few days.  
  
Briar sighed in relief; it wasn't the muteness of someone walking around in a daze. It was blessed silence.  
  
Briar with his 'thief trained' feet, slipped out of his bed. Finally everyone was asleep! He made sure of it; Rosethorn wouldn't be the happiest person if she found him sneaking off. He was waiting for such an opportunity all night.  
  
But he really couldn't really help it, he tells himself. He has to see how Coppercurls is doing.  
  
Rosethorn had kept him busy all day, but he could feel it; a tug at his heart and a feeling as if he forgot something, which increased as he reminded of her throughout the day.  
  
Like while he was making sunscreen that Rosethorn would sell and use because spring had ended and Midsummer's Day was drawing nearer. Coppercurls had often helped him in this task. He today had to do the task without her. And although he never admitted it he had always enjoyed the company.  
  
Briar thought of the countless times he would frequently complained and when she would get mad at him. He would inwardly smile until it grew and grew. How easy it was to bother her! He would think. Soon he would burst out laughing. Than she would get even madder until she laughed along with him.  
  
Briar, unknowingly, smiled as he thought of the memories. He liked her laugh, it pretty and clear. They were rare, but worth it; they were always true with no fakeness within them. It always pleased him that he could make her laugh and smile.  
  
Rosethorn in the background would often mutter till she had to order them to behave. Still they both whisper in their mindlink scared if they didn't whispered, Rosethorn meant find them out. She found out things all the time so who said she couldn't read minds?  
  
Briar slipped out of his room as thoughts ran through his head and blushed. He was doing that a lot lately. He stepped lightly and cursed when he stepped on a loose broad. He soundlessly walked up the stairs and down the hall and soundlessly passed Daja's room.  
  
He stopped as his heart pounded. An eerie noise howled, it was hard to hear the sound. He looked up; the hatch that lead up to the roof was slightly ajar. He raised an arched eyebrow in thoughtful confusion; what was that hatch doing open? He wondered.  
  
Briar quietly walked pass and peeked inside Tris's room; no one, just as he thought. He walked back to the hatch and looked down the hall for reassurance that Rosethorn wasn't chasing him down with a pitch fork.  
  
He walked up the hatch and lifted the door. A small, light breeze greeted him as he carefully dropped the hatchway. He can feel Tris's aura.  
  
"Your awake."  
  
Briar's heart silently jumps. His checks warmed. Quit it! He told himself as the unstoppable warmness ran through his body. He prayed she didn't sense something. He roused and turned as he saw the comforting yet refreshing scene of Tris's red wiry curls floating in the wind.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Not knowing what to ask first Briar sat himself beside Tris. He felt uncomfortable-not in a bad way but in a way he couldn't help and cursed himself because of it. However, he felt peace at the same time.  
  
He was remembering the time when he came up here and Tris was up here too. It was the first time they were alone together. Unconsciously he smiled as he remembered the thought that he was certain that at any moment Tris were going to start blabbing and drive him insane. He drove himself insane. But she didn't, she was looking at the clouds looking so peaceful. However, it seemed she was making it up for it now (again) because Briar felt quite insane. And having that gift made all the difference.  
  
He lend his back on to the roof never forgetting there were hard rocks under the soft surface that had earned his respect long ago.  
  
Tris looked back at his leisure figure. She looks like an angel with the moonlight and wind in her hair- like the way I imagined The Moon Maiden. He caught himself thinking as he remembered simultaneously the story of "The Beautiful Moon Maiden and The Moon folk" he hear many times in the city.  
  
She lied down next to him, tranquilly looking up in the sky, torn between savoring the moment or ignoring how close they are, altogether.  
  
"They are pretty, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah." He wasn't looking at the stars.  
  
Tris looked at him. She smiled an attractive smile that made Briar grow warm inside. However, he saw the speck of sadness in her sidelong glance.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked as he got up. As soon as he spoke the words he wished he could take them back. Niko.  
  
Briar remembered, malevolently, his mother's death. She was murdered. He felt he owned Niko a lot too. Niko was the one who had given him his life back.  
  
Tris looked down, mad at herself for having her feelings so easily read.  
  
Briar touched her bare arm. He blushed when he realized what he did, thankfully it was dark.  
  
Tris looked at him. Does he feel his veins run hot than cold at the same time when we touch? She asked herself.  
  
Briar tried pull his eyes from that gaze, he was afraid he would get lost in them. He looked up into the refuge of the tapestry of stars.  
  
"Coppercurls cheer up. I hope you are feeling better being out here because me an' the girls need someone to torment us. It's too quiet without you." He smiled and turned a little away to look at the night sky. He clutched his hands as he felt her glare bore into every nerve in his body. Why can't I escape that gaze of that beautiful gray realm?  
  
She smiled. "I thank you for the optimism that my 'wonderful' presence is needed to 'delight' others in a very needful way." Tris said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She looked away. No, no he doesn't, she thought.  
  
Briar looked back at her and with some strange hint of seriousness in his strong voice said, "Tris you are always needed."  
  
Tris sat up and tried to steady her voice. "Thanks," she replied with a faraway tone. She looked so peaceful (and wild he added as an after thought), red hair brushing by her face, gray eyes so clear and wonderful looking, lightened up more by the moonlight.  
  
"A copper for your thoughts," she said not glancing at him.  
  
Briar took a moment to gather his thoughts. He got up from his lying position said, "You look pale, you OK? Oh Moon Maiden?"  
  
She flashed a smile with a suspicion of playful mocking and questioned, "So you think I look like The Moon Maiden?"  
  
"And what if I do?" asked Briar seductively.  
  
Tris gazed into Briar's face, and he looked back at her with steady eyes for a long moment.  
  
"What do we have here?" inquired a voice with a hint of amusement. A male voice.  
  
Briar spun around and in one swift movement, was on guard. "Lionel." Tris said.  
  
"Lionel?" echoed Briar as he blinked. He put down his knife.  
  
"None your business," Tris retorted gruffly, responding to his question on the point of turning away.  
  
Lionel leaned on his arm as his dark hair brushed against his eyes nonchalant turn down eyes "Then I guess you wouldn't be interested in a proposition." He had laid down his net.  
  
It was something in his voice that made her turn around, something not natural. Merchants had often used that tone when dealing with nobles. There was something he was trying to mask. "What do you want?"  
  
Lionel sharply looked up and smiled a bright charming smile in the moonlight; he got a fish- more correctly, a nymph.  
  
"And speak straight," added Briar, suspicious. He is no noble- with that deadly grace- No.  
  
So that's what it was. Tris, using mindlink, mentally nodded and noted. "So?"  
  
"You see, Blue Harbor has wards," Lionel said. "And for some reason when your nymph-"  
  
"Tris." Briar cut in sharply.  
  
"Tris had the disc, you know of what I speak of- and something happened to it." He paused dramatically. "It started glowing- glowing a sign. And not just any sign, the sign of the Reaper of Eclipse."  
  
Tris didn't like where this was going. She knew an accusation when she heard it. She had all the experience she wanted. "And tell us something we didn't know," She said hotly.  
  
"I wasn't accusing you or anyone. How you active it, Musya knows," he said carefully. "The thing I know though is Blue Harbor has wards just like Winding Circle but to a higher degree since it's a city not a study ground and for different things. However, every guardian of a disc knows that if a disc is active there is an automatic 'super' ward that goes around the city. Yet, the Reaper was carried by winds FROM Blue Harbor."  
  
"But if Blue Harbor had wards even from before the disc started glowing why is it that I could do my mindlink without problem? Wait--"  
  
Flashback~  
  
::Where was that boy? She tried to use a mind call but it didn't work. She thought she saw his head somewhere here...::  
  
*End*  
  
"Now it makes sense why my mindlink didn't work that first time. However," memories of talking to Sandry through mindlink and Briar hearing her that one time when she was in trouble flooded, "It worked many times before."  
  
"That's what worrying me," Lionel said. "The wards aren't or barely working at all."  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" asked Briar who had suddenly flashed out deep thought.  
  
"Because," Lionel looking squarely at him, "The Reaper first knew I had the disc. Then he found out someone active it. He knew Tris had it, and likewise attacked her like me. My whole Gift, my Magic, my training was bent on one thing; protect the disc. And now since it has awoken and calls to it's masters, Musya and The Reaper freely and other necromancers who know death as if it is apart of them, I can no longer disguise and hide it's powers." His strong voice finished in a almost a tone of hopelessness.  
  
It took a moment for what he said to sink in. "Why us?" Tris's voice came out a squeak.  
  
"You're the one's who raised it and if not now The Reaper will come back- for all of you."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
R2R  
  
Priestess of the Storm~ Thank YOU! I made me feel so good, you've really made my day! Your so sweet (tell me if/ when you are going to have your fic ou!) Meliara-Countess-Of-Tlant~ Thank you, for pointing out the mistake. ^_^ I believe now I have fix it!PS. Please tell me when you'll have a story up- I'll be the first to review!Mystic Elf~ WOW. 0.0 I am flattered. I'll be sure 2 check out your suff! Alura~ I thank you for your encouragement and hoonest option. Thank you^_^ Gliniel of Tirragen + Malfoy Yep! I do fast. As for the kinda-sorta Muslim I get what your talking about (I can relate!) it was until I was 12 that I learned how to pray so no biggie. ^_^ My dad also prays when he feels like it- meaning NEVER. Actually I live in N. American I was born in San Francisco. My mother was a Israeli-Jew but a American citizen (so was her mom) so basically I'm a mut. I hate when people think that all Muslims hate Jews. Yeah Muslims are messed up sometimes- OH! There I go. Well if you want to email feel free ANYTIME.  
  
Thanx about the sweet comment. Hope you like this chappie just as well. About those killer-monkeys-who-climb- thru-vents-in-the-ceiling-and-are- planning-to-take-over-the-world, your friend, her story, her dream and the crystal-ball-that's-actually-plastic- and-filled-with-even-more-plastic- giraffes: KOOL! Well! bye-bye, Tom! Who belongs to you, is white got killed two times and SURVIVED!!  
  
bye-bye,Alex of Tirragen. bye-bye, handsome, evil Draco!  
  
PS: yes that was long ^_^ Anyanka~ I am glad you r glad that I updated! Get on 2 your next chappie! EloraCooper4~ THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your ssooo sweet! I'll check out your suff as soon as I can. lady sandrilene~ Well, I hope you got an idea! If not email me. stargirl2004~ Girl, YOU rock! Jishoshojo~ Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me. Your awesome. Storm Mage~ I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did on the last. Happy Ramadan is right! THANX (that was really nice) morgaine~ Morgaine and Sirius sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes lov- [Runs away from pot- hitting monster called morgaine.]  
  
Morgaine: I'll get you Muslima!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Zakyu: (hiking [really running from morgaine]) Muslima! Wait for me! [panting] I can't walk any further. My shoes hurt.  
  
Muslima: That's cause you have them on the wrong feet.  
  
Zakyu: But these are the only feet I have! 


	10. Sandry

A/N: I posted this late because I moved. You know the drill; I now lived in a capital!  
  
This chapter is for Clearbrook, who I know personally and miss so much! This chapter is also for morgaine who has great stories that everyone should check out!!  
  
WOW! This one is as long as chapter 'Steel Eyes' (chapter 6). Well, I hope your enjoying the story and understand the plot! It's very important that if you don't understand, review/email and ask me! I am getting ready to finish the story! NNOOOO!! I enjoyed doing this so much!! But it isn't done yet, so let's celebrate the 10th chapter!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Muslima: No, joke today. Sorrie'd. (accent)  
  
Zakyu: Muslima, we don't need a joke.  
  
Muslima: ?  
  
Zakyu: Because you are one!  
  
Muslima: [chasing Zakyu down with pots and pans] Come back here you filthy scum! (English accent)  
  
Died Niko: }8P HAHAHA!! I get to do the disclaimer: HAHAHA!! IF YOU'RE THE FBI, GO AWAY! We don't make any copper fill's (or any money) on this so if you sue me all you'll get is beaten, old 95 windows computer and a bunch of books so it's not worth it.  
  
Muslima: [Five miles away] on w/ the story!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter X {LOLz! The 10th chapter!}  
  
The four of them were on the roof, savoring their rest time. Briar had told Daja and Sandry of what Lionel said. Tris was in a corner, only half- listening, thoughts buzzing in her head as she starred in the sky.  
  
Sandry frowned, and began the task of tightening and making sure the threads were healthy. "He's right," she said quietly to Daja as she plucked one string and then another thread. "Believe me I know. If there's anything that might keep the fighting from your home and family, then it's worth a try."  
  
She fell silent, her blue eyes darkened by memories, as a few brown hairs softly blown by the wind, touched her face. And, Daja knew she was thinking of her own family- noble travelers that encountered all of the road's dangers however in the end died of a plague. She, like Sandry, often thought of her parents and questioned what would of happened if they were still alive.  
  
But they weren't, Daja told herself. And now Discipline was her home, and she wasn't going to let it go.  
  
"I agree." She said firmly.  
  
She glanced at Tris; it didn't look like she was paying attention.  
  
"Tris?" asked a concerned voice. "Tris!" The voice said now inpatient.  
  
"Wha--?" asked a startled Tris, she was woken from her thoughts. A blush stained her cheeks as she pushed up her glasses. She realized where she was. "Ye-yeah me too." Daja looked at her questioning.  
  
"I agree." She said hotly. "Stop starring. You act as if I did a crime." Daja rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sweet as ever." Briar smirked, then out loud with a charming smile, "Coppercurls, having to much trouble keeping your head out of the clouds?"  
  
"Leave her be. It's obvious that 'air head' is thinking of a boy," teased Sandry.  
  
"No such thing!" Tris scuffed stubbornly, intent on looking at the sky. Briar turned his head and looked at the fields as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the realm, he was trying to hide his blushing. He was doing it too often! Someone was bond to notice eventually, said the voice of caution that he had relied heavily on in his passed life.  
  
"Boy! It's weeding time! Bring Tris too. I want a good job this time, before we're going!" Yelled a familiar voice, Rosethorn.  
  
"Coming!" Briar and Tris called back before they groaned, and limped like old men down the steps. Daja sat around a moment longer, enjoying the breeze before she confessed she had to go Frostpine.  
  
Soon, Sandry was alone sewing, or so she thought.  
  
"Pretty up here. Don't you agree, Lady Sandrilene?"  
  
Sandry was a little surprised. She glanced back to see where it came from, Starwind. She blinked as she saw a familiar medallion one that nobles only have. It was meant hidden by his cloak but the wind had lifted it a moment.  
  
Sandry turned around, astonished yet puzzled and continued sewing. "You seem to know who I am," she said. She suddenly turned around facing him. "Who are you?"  
  
Perhaps she had surprised him but not a sign showed it, he had that guarded expression on his face that Sandry knew so well. "Does it matter?" he said ignoring her question, he continued to admire the landscape.  
  
"Yes it does matter," She pressed on determinedly as she faced him. She was a little more than a head shorter than him but mustered as much authority as she could in her small frame and narrow shoulders.  
  
He glazed at her with gentle eyes. It was the first time he looked and focused on her she realized. She suddenly felt uncomfortable under his gaze and felt a little giddy. She glared at him dismissing her sudden peculiar thoughts. "Do you intent to consider yourself some anonymous flunky?" she said with a little more hostility than she meant, maybe because of her sudden queer feelings.  
  
" 'Anonymous flunky'?" he repeated with a faint smile. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"You never wished to meet a... Anonymous flunky?" he inquired, knowing his own share of female fancies.  
  
Sandry felt herself darken a few shades. "Do you always elude personal questions?"  
  
Lionel Starwind grinned. It was the first real grin she had seen on his face, as if he was struggling to hold laughter. Raising from his seat, he made a graceful half-bow and said, "Delight to make your acquaintance, Lady Sandrilene fa Toren, daughter of Count Mattin fer Toren and his countess, Amiliane fa Landreg, the great-niece of his grace, Duke Vedris of the realm of Emelan, and cousin of her Imperial Highness Empress Berenene of the Namorn Empire."  
  
Sandry stiffened.  
  
"And now that I have been thoroughly put in my place, may I take leave?" He asked gently. "I believe I must prepare for travel that I fondly look forward to. Especially, traveling with you." He added with a small, amused smile. Than, without waiting for a reply he left. Leaving Sandry with some very bleak thoughts.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Going to Blue Harbor, in the wagon  
  
It was a hot day. Somewhat humid. Not that Sandry wasn't used to it, it was summer. Moreover, Midsummer's Day wasn't far off. Only a few days left. Rosethorn and Lark resolved that they would stay for the celebrations since officials of Blue Harbor asked them to, being personal friends.  
  
Sandry pushed her honey-colored hair out of her face. Putting down her work, she decided to rest her hands.  
  
Briar was sound asleep with Little Bear on his stomach who was also sleeping. Tris was starring dreamily outside at the sea as they approached Blue Harbor. Her loyal ribbons of wind from Winding Circle blew her hair and clothes in different directions. And Daja, nodding off one moment and than woken up by the next as the wagon went over a bump.  
  
Tris would you please, blow some of that wind to me. I'm terribly hot. she admitted.  
  
Tris blinked, seized out of her trance, she turned to her. Sure. and turned back.  
  
As Tris spoke, Sandry already felt relief as a breeze enveloped her. Thank you. On the magical tie they had, she felt a acknowledgment, like a nod.  
  
Now she was more comfortable thoughts circled easily. What about Starwind? Sandry suddenly asked herself. What was he doing with a crest? A noble crest? Sandry grimaced; too bad she didn't see which noble crest it was. Maybe, he was a-- !  
  
"Blue Harbor," Tris softly said.  
  
Sandry got up and went to the front where Rosethorn, Lark and Lionel were. The others awoken, followed also. "Yep," said Rosethorn as she 'tap' a half- asleep Briar with her cane. "That's Blue Harbor, a beauty. Though I would said it needed a bit more green and less blue."  
  
All Sandry could see was that huge temple. That's where all the funerals were held.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
@ Blue Harbor, within it's gates and staying at a friend's house  
  
The five entered the house, the roof was tall and the walls with the cleanliness of whiter-than-white. The wood of the furniture was highly polished. Daja, Tris and Briar looked around in awe. Little Bear sniffed around Daja's shoes.  
  
"Lark! Rosethorn!" a pleasant high voice exclaimed. The owner of that voice embraced Lark once more. The woman of twenty years or so, had brown curls that bounced. "Nice to see you too, Ida." Rosethorn smiled. 'This Ida must be close friends with 'em,' thought Briar.  
  
"As with me," replied Ida. "I am sorry we had to meet under such circumstances," she said with sincerity. She glanced back. "Ah! This is my husband, Faour Shinesburg." She said to the tall, thin man who gave a remarkable warm smile that lighted his face and greeted them.  
  
"I didn't know you lived in Blue Harbor, and in such a fine place," Lark said to the both of them.  
  
Ida smiled, pleased. Then, realized the students. "You have some more students!"  
  
"This is Briar, Daja, Tris and Sandry. " Each student bowed polity in turn.  
  
"This is Ida, she was our first student to come to Discipline."  
  
Ida looked curiously to Lionel. "And this is Lionel Starwind who is a friend."  
  
"Yes. I remember you mentioning him." She smiled widely. "Nice to meet you," said Faour as he shook hands with him. Ida turned to all of them, and waved a hand to the waiting maids who came to help with the luggage. "The maids will take the luggage as I show you your rooms."  
  
The rooms were pleasant and spacious. Ida and her husband, Faour, were kind and loved to smile-more like Lark's type though Rosethorn thoroughly enjoyed being with both of them and recalling when they were at Winding Circle. They were just married and Faour hinted they were having a baby. Truly, in the world it was hard to come by such nice people who didn't have glass in their eyes while smiling.  
  
Everyone was given a room each. Sandry who was done packing visited Daja's room to see if she needed any help. Briar was already there playing with Little Bear.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sandry asked. She could tell something was upsetting Daja.  
  
Daja bit the inside of her mouth as she brushed thought of lying away; Sandry would have sensed it. "I don't have a red band for mourning to bring to Winding Circle. I don't have one for..."  
  
Her voice died away; it was hard to say the name. Briar put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sandry frowned, thinking. Suddenly, her face brightened. "I know!" she exclaimed and then added in a quieter voice, "I saw a merchant selling red cloth, I'll seek out and--"  
  
"No." Briar said firmly. He all too well remembered what happened to Tris. "I'll go."  
  
"You don't know which clothe to pick, Briar." Sandry protested in a tone she more than often won with. "They'll cheat you. The merchants here are more than cunning."  
  
Briar couldn't argue with that. He was about testify when Sandry cut in once more. "It's OK. I am smart I will be out and in a 'jippy'," she said using a slang word she heard only just yesterday. "I saw the cloth I will be needing," she said now reassuring the both of them.  
  
And with that she went out.  
  
Sandry with more than a little of spirit of adventure, she dodged chicken, nips, and huge cross men. She roamed around trying to find the same stall she saw with the beautiful piece of cloth. She felt small compared the huge crowds. The city was so crowded; everyone was pushed against each other. Merchants were selling things, yelling out prices, deals and bargains. Men argued, shouted and fought. Women filled the noisy streets yelling at outrageous prices and the same time trying to hole on to their young one's. Young children, half-naked pushed each other down and ran evading cantankerous and cranky adults. Impromptu street games were played by neighborhood kids. Peddlers sold wares from pushcarts or from the packs they carried on their backs. Young people socialized. And other men and women gossiped and bargained while their children ran round under the watchful eyes of the whole neighborhood.  
  
Sandry was in awe. How many people! More than in Summersea, could it be possible? Much more people than last time she had been here.  
  
Sidetracked, Sandry asked a girl who was about her age, about it. "Your not from here are you," she stated more than questioning the obvious. The girl glance at Sandry's dress, mourning clothes. The girl didn't seem to notice the fineness, it was probably common among mourning dresses. Sandry was thankful because the girl spoke to her as an equal.  
  
"This is a merchant city. Merchants come here because of pilgrims or morn-- ," sorrow was in the girl's eye, she avoided using the word and covered up with, "people who visit the Temple of Musya for personal reason's. They get a lot of profit. But because Midsummer's Day is so near, others take advantage of the celebration. Many people over the region come over and merchant's try they're luck. I'm from a merchant family myself-"  
  
The girl continued, and Briar and Tris thought she talked a lot! Sandry began to regret her choice of who to speak to and listened a moment longer, out of politeness and then asked the girl about cloth stalls. The girl gave a lengthy answer mixed with her own experience going there. Sandry thanked the girl retreated with an inadequate excuse.  
  
"Be careful! There are many nips around there!" The girl had declared after giving the directions to the-run-away-Sandry.  
  
Sandry took the routes the girl had mentioned and by a miracle, she didn't get lost.  
  
Now was the decisive moment. Sandry stood at the stall. Several people came and went, others bargained with a woman who was the merchant. She eyed the woman; she had the large body of a comforting mother. As she bargained she was more than ecstatic to point out the good things in her commodities but the customer who got a lower price always wore a blank expression, just like in court. With this observation, Sandry felt she more than get a good price.  
  
~~~  
  
She had been right. She got a steal. Now she knew why Tris was so stubborn, she was a merchant. At this thought Sandry smiled.  
  
Unexpectedly, Sandry realized it was getting late. The sun had already passed it's zenith and even now, lowing. She would have to find her way to that Ida's house now (that's where they were staying).  
  
Sandry began to feel nervous; more people started abandoning the streets. She felt lost. No one was on the streets. She heard a noise. Sandry strained to listen.  
  
Voices. Maybe she ask for help or directions. She felt too proud to use mindlink with Briar or one of the girl's.  
  
Sandry turned the corner. That's when she heard, "-and I cut his purse an' he didn't even know it!" She saw the boys. Thieves! Probably they were a gang. With a pounding heart beat she turned right back.  
  
"Hey, you!" Yelled one of the boys who spotted her.  
  
"Did y' she her?" asked one of the boys to another who was trotting after her. "Ain't she that girl we spotted with that redhead who beat Klaus out?"  
  
'Redhead?' thought Sandry as she ducked into an alleyway. Were they talking about Tris? Sandry asked herself as two boys passed, not noticing her.  
  
"Klaus got beaten up by a girl!" "Klaus can't find even' find a girl." Jeered the boys who had white bands on their ankles. The two girl's who were with them, who also had the bands shook their fists but joined in. "You know the Thief Lord wouldn't be to happy if he knowen one of his 'trusted'," a dark girl steered, "couldn't get a lil' kaq." Sandry shook with anger; kaq was a very rude word.  
  
'That must be Klaus,' Sandry thought as she spotted a tall boy who suddenly stopped.  
  
"She's probably in one of the alleyways," Klaus said ignoring them. "She was snooping around us. Let's get her before she gets to the guards!"  
  
'Uh oh.' Sandry looked, hastily around.  
  
Nothing. There was a dead end.  
  
Sandry's first reaction was panic but conclude she couldn't do anything if she didn't have a calm mind.  
  
"Hsst!"  
  
'What is THAT? A snake?'  
  
"Hsst! Up here!"  
  
Sandry looked up, craned her neck until she saw him; the old man! He was peering with his one eye at her from atop of the roof. "The trellis!" He pointed his warp hands at the wooden trellis. "Climb it! Now!"  
  
Sandry couldn't help but gape; never would she had thought HE would save her. He motioned furiously for her to come up.  
  
"Hurry!" he whispered. "They'll see you."  
  
Sandry looked at the trellis: flimsily-looking crisscrossing slats of wood interlaced with dying vines. It didn't look sturdy. She looked up for reassurance.  
  
"Come," he mouthed.  
  
Holding her breath, she climbed up. She was thankful she was light. Just as she stumbled on the roof, two others entered the alley. "Nobody!" they shouted as they exited.  
  
"Huh?" Sandry was bewildered; there was no one. Where had that storyteller go? Where COULD he have gone?  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What!" and then after her outburst Tris hissed, "Sandry went alone!" A large spark flashed.  
  
"Aren't we fiery today," Briar retorted, sarcastic, mad at Tris for speaking to him so.  
  
Tris turned on him. "Well, thanks to Daja I'm made of iron too." "It's not as if I could stop her," he said. "You know what's she's like."  
  
Tris grimaced, she know very well what Sandry was like. 'Stubborn noble!' she thought. 'When she comes back I'll ring her neck-what if she doesn't come back--?' Tris stopped herself, she wouldn't think like that. And with that complete determine thought she threw a rock in the stream that ran in Ida's backyard.  
  
I need to cool off, she decided. She sat down. When that didn't work she threw a rock in the air, pointed her finger and shot a tiny bolt which left a black scorched mark on the rock before it tumbled into the stream with a splash.  
  
Tris signed. Streams appear always happy, laughing. Eerily, it comforted her to put that at a halt-at least for a moment as the stone spatter the water.  
  
She pushed her glasses. Noticing a smear she took them off and (tried) to clean them with her dress. "Here," said a handsome voice. Briar, Tris realized, and blushed to have thought such a thought. He meant the handkerchief that was put on front of her nose so she could see it.  
  
"Are you always so well prepared?" she said with a smirk.  
  
"Only for girls with dreamboat eyes," came the reply.  
  
Only when Briar bowed down and tenderly clamped her mouth shut did she realized she was gaping and-blushing. Suspicious and covering her giddy bewilderment she got up and peered at him so close-in order to read his face. Yet she missed his dark blushing and his pounding heart and him thinking, how could've I said that-?  
  
Tris decided (with dismay) he was probably just teasing her. "H-a-ha," she said acidly slow as she pushed him against a tree. Did he know how he made her heart pound? The joke hurt.  
  
She let her hand linger on his chest, savoring the moment, she realized with a start she took pleasure in it. Feeling herself go rigid, she removed her as if she had been burnt.  
  
Hurt, Briar looked away, "Yep," he mumbled. "Tris you are fiery." Tris glanced up and was taken by surprise at his expression.  
  
She suddenly wanted to sooth him-touch his face. Jerkily, half-afraid, half- possessed, she did. How lovely to touch him! How wonderful feel his face and let lye there! The pleasure thrilled her yet it terrified her.  
  
Tris gazed into Briar's face, and he looked back at her with steady eyes for a long moment.  
  
Then before anything else could be said or done, Sandry came.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R2R  
  
flutterby~ WOW! *.* I going to cry! THANX. This meant a lot to me-hopefully you'll enjoy this chappie too! It does have a lot of Sandry! Meliara- Countess-Of-Tlant~ OK. See, sometimes the mindlink did work and didn't work cause the sheild was weak. This makes Lionel VERY upset cause it means the other parts of the objects, Eclipse were taken either by the Reaper of Eclipse or Musya (god of death and Eclipse) both mean bad things-OH NO!! I TOLD TO MUCH! Old well, does it make sense now? Thanx for askin' hope it did! Anyanka~ YUP! F-L-U-F-F! There is more in this chapter too! I'll never forgive myself! I'm a Tom-boy! NNNOOOO!!! stargirl2004~ Yup, it is. Really-thanx for pointing it out but I'm too lazy to fix it now. Maybe later. I have a lot of storiesgoing on. As for Musya, read the 6th Chapter or read my response to Meliara-Countess-Of-Tlant. I super glad you enjoy my wannabe fluff scene. LOLz!I am never good at 'em! Jishoshojo~ OH I LUVVV YOUUU!!!!! Thank you! I really try on this romance stuff. I was beginning to think I'm helpless! Gliniel of Tirragen + Malfoy~ Yup I fast! It's not hard at all! When you break your fast the feeling is wonderful! Remember how it felt to get your computer? Now times that feeling by 3. That's the feeling of breaking your fast and knowing you did it for the sake of Allah. You should try it! It's one of the 5 pillars of Islam. Oh yeah-! Eid Mubrack! (Yeah, I spelled it wrong...)  
  
Priestess of the Storm~ Ur awsome!!!!!!! You love that fluff??? ^_^ Me pleased! Sandry/Pasco that sounds kool. But make him attractive (OH MY GUSH VHAT ISH SAYIN!) Really that is up to ye. ^_* YOU know best!  
  
Muslima: It's snowing in TEXAS!!! (For real it was)  
  
Zakyu: MY SNOWMAN MELTED!!!!!!! (Really it did, my bro cried)  
  
Muslima: Oh, with that white hair I thought YOU were the snowman. 


	11. Mizunderstood

CH 4~EloraCooper4+TiGgEr~ these people have GREAT Tammy fics. You HAVE to read them. TiGgEr has a B/T fic, so you know that's good. EloraCooper4's fic is witty with humor that I love.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Zakyu: Knock, knock!  
  
Muslima: Go away before I knock you!  
  
Zakyu: At least I don't act like I was knocked when I was a baby.  
  
Muslima: (flares) Pots and pans!  
  
Zakyu: Mercy! I'm sorry O beautiful One!  
  
Muslima: (cools) OK do the disclaimer.  
  
Zakyu: Blah, blahs'! We don't own the characters but a few. Ask Ms. Pierce!  
  
Muslima: On vith thee storiee! (France accent)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
The night was no longer young. Yet, someone was awake.  
  
Tris sat up, awoken by some invisible lasso that kept her conscious; tomorrow was Niko's funeral. And yet-how that face plagued her mind! How that voice echoed in her head! She threw her pillow at the wall in frustration and than threw herself back in the bed with more contempt then she felt.  
  
She was supposed to be thinking about Niko not Briar!  
  
I think I am going out of my mind! Tris thought. I wish this torment would leave me be! However, inside she didn't want this display of confused and startling emotions to go. How life seemed so dull without the drug.  
  
Unfailing, faithful winds sought to comfort her but for the first time in her life, Tris brushed them away. She could not find any ease from them this time; she couldn't hide from that gnawing tooth either, which broke her down genially and gradually.  
  
Tears came from Tris's eyes as she clutched her teeth. She wanted to be released and yet she didn't. Why was that image so clear of Briar touching her face and crying with her? Why did her hand still feel so warm? Why was it when Briar had hugged her to comfort her from the shock that Niko was murdered they two seemed to fit so perfectly?  
  
Because... I'm... i-n-  
  
No. Tris wouldn't think that because if she had thought it like that - so completely-it might confirm her madness. She wanted to live for herself not catching herself from looking for Briar every moment.  
  
She truly now felt the feeling of a slave. But the wonderful feelings it gave her--! So rare and life was worth it and so much more, at those fleeting moments-No. She had to stop.  
  
"I am a fool-such I fool!" Tris whimper in the remaining pillow.  
  
I have to stop this, she thought. I need air, fresh air. She opened her window and looked outside. Tris suddenly felt thankful she didn't have the view of the front, soon-to-be-busy streets but had the view of Ida's garden. Ida, who had loved plants as much as Bri-No, she HAD to stop!  
  
She was on the second story yet Tris's heart yearned to go down by the willow trees near the brook. But first she quickly and quietly put on a well wore dress; she wouldn't be caught dead in her sleeping clothes by any stranger. Tris glanced at her dress it was smaller or was she getting larger?  
  
Yes, Tris was getting larger but not the way she thought; she had grown taller.  
  
Now, how was she going to get down without anyone noticing her? Tris thought...she couldn't climb down-Aha! Didn't Niko teach her a trick before-  
  
She felt a pang. How she missed Niko, the first one that cared for her, her father, her teacher, her guide. Never again. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks, Tris didn't bother to stop them.  
  
Unable to stand a moment more in her room, Tris floated down to the garden. It took strength to 'change'-just barely from her solid form to an almost cloud state. But the layers of wind helped eager to please.  
  
Tris looked around her, the peaceful stillness, deeply breathing in the cool night air that touched her face and made her aware of the trail the tears left her with. Bare-footed, she walked along the garden. Somehow, the tranquility seemed to pierce her confusion and raw emotions, opening a ray of light.  
  
Wandering with a warily stride, Tris came beneath a large willow near the brook. She laid down eerily yet pleasantly clam. Darkness comforting her, seemly the willow trying to do the same with it's long arms extending as it swayed will no will of it's own but of the wind's.  
  
Suddenly, a sound of a splash-a rock kicked into the brook abruptly shattered Tris's leisure. Alarmed she sat up straight as she realized who; an inborn resentment grew. Lionel Starwind; who was he to spy on her?  
  
As the sudden movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye, a genuine surprise came over his face-however, he quickly wiped it off before anyone noticed. Tris didn't it was dark. Lionel eyed her warily, "May I complement you on your 'flashy' dress?"  
  
Tris burned, he meant her evident ankles. "May I complement you on your prying?" she retorted hotly. She vaguely thought she saw a faint smile. He threw a rock.  
  
"Don't stop your dreaming on my account." Then with fake innocence he threw another rock, just to annoy her. "You won't forget your appointment?"  
  
"What?" Tris asked before she could stop herself.  
  
"At the Musya's temple. You, your friends, and I will be going there. We need to find out what has weaken it's shield and Musya's cage."  
  
"Why would that concern us?"  
  
"Because, you're the one who activated it. There's a reason that place in Blue Harbor is called 'Musya's', the god of Death and Eclipse, temple. In there, there are forbidden and abhorrent things that have been locked up for centuries. Like the Reaper of Eclipse," He said giving a example, "he was locked up in the temple and only with help and with many of the disc's in his possession can be freed."  
  
"And obviously he was helped and was at least twice freed..." Tris said thinking out loud.  
  
"Precisely," Lionel said confirming that her train of thought was right.  
  
"What about the disc, do you have it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Won't the Reaper..." try and get a hold of it, finished her thought but her spoken word faltered.  
  
Lionel breathed in. "Yes," he said knowing her unspoken question. "He already has and will. Remember, nymph?"  
  
Tris suddenly realizing the possibility of danger, felt air sucked out of her. It was moments like these where she didn't fret over petty nicknames. "When," was all she was able to ask.  
  
"We need to go before Mid-Summer Day," he replied wistful. "On Mid-Summer Day is when a eclipse will happen. Something is bad bond to happen. Sneaking during Niko's funeral would be easiest." A distant look over came his face as he looked at some invisible darkness.  
  
There was silence for a long moment. Tris was beginning to have that frightful prickly feeling that told her something unpleasant was going to happen. "We would be missed," she finally said.  
  
"It's more than dead and necromancy that is hidden in that temple," he softly said, in contrast to his sudden harden eyes. "If we don't act soon it will be more than just us who will be missed."  
  
Looking away from his distant object, he smirked and continued: "I am sure, though, that a pretty, wild nymph with bare ankles would be easily noticed missing."  
  
Tris scowled. "Do your petty flattering with some fine fair lady who sticks to two subjects: the weather and health," she said to Lionel not deeply disturbed but with a business tone. He seemed to think he could pick up girl like he could a pebble. "It doesn't work for me."  
  
"Weather and health are too dull for me," he said with a laughter undertone in his voice. Tris saw Lionel's smile in the darkness. "Would a kiss work for you?"  
  
He didn't wait for a answer but brushed his lips where Tris's curly red hair and white skin converged. Before Tris could recover and curse him with words she learned from sailors Lionel made a clean get away. Leaving her fuming in fury.  
  
~~~  
  
Briar was walking in the garden. He needed to rest his mind for he couldn't rest because of a certain someone. Sneaking down to the garden rested his mind; plants reached for him constantly trying to sooth him, trying to find out what perturbed him so.  
  
All they could sense was the mixture of feelings that seemed uncomfortable to them. Briar knew no one could know about the delight-even for him at first he felt uncomfortable and confused. But he, Briar Moss-Thiefboy, was in love and knew it.  
  
For once Briar needed to be outside with the cool night air but away from all the plants trying to reach for him, calling him. Perhaps he could go to the little brook that ran on the other side of the large garden.  
  
Walking he heard voices. Two of them. What were two people doing in the garden in this time of the night? He strained to hear.  
  
"-Remember nymph?" Lionel's voice.  
  
His heart stopped. Nymph. Coppercurls-?  
  
No, please no.  
  
"We would be missed," says a clear, pleasant voice, Trisana's.  
  
Missed? Briar looked over the tall rose bush that he hid behind. There was Tris, her back to Briar and Lionel looking faraway saying something in a deep soft voice which Briar's sharp ears didn't pick up. Lionel turns and says in his low, monotonous, flirting voice: "I am sure, though, that a pretty, wild nymph with bare ankles would be easily noticed missing."  
  
"Do your petty flattering with some fine fair lady who sticks to two subjects: the weather and health. It doesn't work for me."  
  
"Weather and health are too dull for me." Smiling he says, "Would a kiss work for you?" As he started to bend down Briar watched with a dry mouth. Suddenly his tongue felt like sandpaper, time seemed to freeze-Tris didn't protest. In a second it was done but to Briar it felt a life time. Lionel left.  
  
Briar was oddly grateful that Tris's back was turned toward him. He wouldn't have to see her blush with happiness, though his imagination was a good substitute-too good.  
  
So with broken pride and most of all a broken heart, he walked away.  
  
How he hated this garden! What did he do-what didn't he do to earn her affection, her smile, her blush-her kiss!? How he hated himself!  
With a tear full of loath he cudgel the ground with battered hands.  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
R2R  
  
Jishoshojo~ I admire you. Your computer doesn't work but I just get plain ass grounded. TiGgEr~ OXOXOX-not really but you know what I mean right? Oh yeah great story! ^_* Clearbrook~ I LOVE YOU!!!! Oh daer best-friend I miss you sssssssoooooooooo!!!! (I'll check up on your stories if I can sneak on, LOLz) Anyanka~ WELL! I'm writing way faster. I wrote a little more than half of the chapter today in the early morning. Anyanka, be good to your word. I'll be waiting for you to update. (Watch, you probably did.) I envy you!!! Your such a great writer. ~_~ EloraCooper4~ No, your not suppose to trust him! I love/like you so much! Now I know what I have in mine is working! Keladry of Queenscove~ I am so glad! :*.*: If there is one thing I've learned from writing this it's how to write some fluff that is at least you can read and (maybe) understand. Lady Sandrilene~ LOLz! I didn't mean that! If you want it to work it can! Just about anyone can learn to care for just about anyone. Storm Mage~ ooooo! Thank you so muchie!! I am glad your enjoying this. The comment about my writing is so niceie. Sakura Kuonji~ lol, thanx I'll take up the offer later I have to sneak on the internet to post this up, I can't wait I hop you understando. Gliniel de Silva Malfoy+Wood~ LOLOLz-HAHAHA, heh, heh! Everybody is hating on Sandry huh? You'll probably hate me after this chapter. Priestess of the Storm~ LOLz. You hate me don't you? Don't answer that. I love this chappie.  
  
Zakyu: Oh shut up.  
  
Muslima: Don't say that.  
  
Zakyu: OK, up shut.  
  
...U_U..... 


	12. Funeral

Zakyu: What shall I say today?  
  
Muslima: Good-bye!  
  
Zakyu: (mockingly) We are so sad to see you go-  
  
Muslima: Just do the disclaimer!  
  
Zakyu: By God, you people know it. we don't own any of the characters. Only the places and people NOT mentioned by Tamora Pierce belong to Muslima.  
  
Chapter 12 ____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
In the morning of the funeral, the place was unbearably somber. During breakfast, Lark broke down as she said thanks-recovering fully when Lionel stood up to offer a handkerchief. Briar clutched his teeth and Sandry spotted Daja clasping her red band.  
  
I hate this... Daja unknowingly thought to Sandry, clipped, quiet words said in full passion.  
  
Sandry gazed back at Daja with dark eyes, catching her attention. I hate it too. Sandry said, telling Daja she was not alone.  
  
Tris? Daja asked Sandry after a moment, uncharacteristically concerned.  
  
Sandry eyes flickered; face-indifferent, those eyes-a shaded abyss with walls. Lark finish the prayer in a broken voice; Sandry picked up her fork carefully, noting how little and slowly things were being eaten, noting how no one urged Tris or Rosethorn to pick their forks-noting how Tris starred blindly at the table. She is being brave, thought Sandry as she bit her tongue trying to distract the grief that was threatening her. Bad, just like us. she finally said.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Later, Funeral  
  
For Tris the whole day was like a dream-no a nightmare. In her numbness she didn't notice Briar's cool manner which spoke icy politeness. She went through her motions, her face not betraying a thing and kept telling herself 'Don't brake down, be brave, be strong.'  
  
Over and over, 'Don't brake down, be brave...be strong...' Like a haunting song pulsing with her very blood. 'Just wait till night, you'll than be able to cry.'  
  
"Not a tear from his redhead student-I've hear she's a bitter-hearted one..." gossiped a high mage who thought very well of herself.  
  
Briar looked for the familiar wiry curls-what he saw panged his heart; Coppercurls, he thought with passionate sadness, seeing her apathy that was so blind to others, how I wish I could help you.  
  
The flames that consumed Niko's corpse degreed into the sky like increase stinging onlookers' eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Briar looked down on the now sleeping Tris. She had softy cried herself to sleep. He had hear everything-and felt. With every silent tear it was like a stab in the heart for him.  
  
When she was awake he didn't dare try to comfort her. She would be ashamed and mostly likely flare up at anyone that saw her in such a weaken state. There were many things in which Tris had changed in and there were the essential things in her character that didn't change at all.  
  
How she looked! So innocent and almost-frail. Like a child wanting to be loved... Briar shook his head. This was wishful thinking. Coppercurls had Lionel for-he couldn't even think it.  
  
Softy, he closed his eyes, breathing in her scent and white sheets and lended over Tris's side and over her bare neck and slowly yet tenderly brushed his skin against a dry tear on her cheek, was infinitely more gentle than any kiss.  
  
Later Tris would dwell on it-What was that feeling? So pleasant? For at that moment when Briar had touched her, exquisite on her skin, she remembered smiling-the dreaded burden of that corpse of a hand, grief, had let go of her heart.  
  
With a start, Briar realized what he was doing; his lips stung pleasantly being against her soft skin. Could something that felt so right be so wrong? But he brushed that thought away.  
  
He started to go-his heart stopped. Did he imagine it? Of course I did, that's the problem, he thought. Because for a moment a thread of wind formed-and he swore he felt-lips brush against his cheek... Where a dry tear had been.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Later in the middle of the night  
  
Daja was sleeping soundly, when someone shook her awake. "Gods," a familiar voice cursed, "she sleeps like a log."  
  
Daja filled sudden energy snapped her dark eyes open, now very aware of herself. "Forgive me, I was only trying to sleep while it was night," she said, noting that it was still night by the shadows and the quality of light in the room in the room.  
  
"Forgiven," said Lionel shortly. "Did you forget we are sneaking to the temple of Musya tonight, darling?" He flashed a smile, bright and charming in the dark.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Temple of Musya  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Daja, unwillingly sounding anxious.  
  
Lionel nodded. "I know an old comrade from the streets. He became a Warrior Monk here." He turned a corner, not looking.  
  
An old comrade from the streets, thought Sandry. A lie of course! Probably an noble with power, met at a party.  
  
Briar saw something from the corner of his eye. Instinctively, he grabbed the two closet people, Daja and Sandry, and pulled them into the shadows.  
  
Suddenly a uniformed Keeper stepped out of the shadows, blocking their way. "You two, there. Why are you wandering around?"  
  
Carelessly Lionel draped his arm around Tris's shoulders and drew her close. "The lady is morning. I came to comfort her and..." he spoke meaningfully, "we lost our way."  
  
Briar in the shadow of a door gripped his hand-with anger.  
  
The Keeper shamelessly starred at Tris, as if measuring her. Seemingly not to noticing her burning face and how she had stiffed in fury, biting back they urge to hurt a certain someone very, very badly... The Keeper smiled a handsome grin but the haughtiness made it ugly, as if Tris seemed worthy of his attention. Then he was suddenly brought back to reality.  
  
He spoke to Lionel, his voice holding an edge. "Keep going down the hall than turn left at the corridor."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Lionel said as he turned to go.  
  
The Keeper turned his back. At that split moment, Lionel with unbelievable swiftness, tripped the Keeper who fell and solidly landed on his head. He was unconscious. Sandry released a breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
R2R  
  
Muslima's Note: Are you guys getting the story? Is there a certain way or idea you want the story to end? Have anything in mind? Please point out my weaknesses so I can do this better. It's all about YOU. Your thoughts and ideas have major weight on the outcome. Do you like Lionel? Or do you want him to rot in hell? Do you think the story centers around Tris too much and want more Lark, Rosethorn, Sandry or Daja??? Do you have any ideas about the hints I've given?  
  
Jishoshojo~LOLz! I am so happy your enjoying it! WOW, thanx so much for the great compliment-I am really flatter ^__^ you don't know how you warmed up my day. *daydreaming* *.*!!! Lady Sandrilene~ I've seen your new fic, it's great! I hope you continue (or you might have already continued). Don't hate me for letting this chapter out so late-I had switch the stories on different computers. So how are ya? Hope you like the chappie! Storm Mage~You guys are just great boosters! Thanx sssssoooo muchie!!! Clearbrook~Thanx! *__* I miss you so much. I can't wait for the Harry Potter book and the Ella Enchanted movie. I hope you've updated. I'll check up on your stories. How R U? EloraCooper4~Thanx ever so much. I hated myself for the last chapter. I was so glad you like it. Did you know you're my 100th reviewer! That's so kool! Did you think I did any mistakes-feel free to point them out. I hope you updated your story, I am going to check it out after this. ^_* No pressure. Priestess of the Storm~Did you like the fluff? I am trying to embrace the fluffy thing. Are you getting the story or are you confused? Please tell me! stargirl2004~Thank God you didn't kill me for the last chapter. Silverwitch~You have Awesome stories on your favorite lists. They're really interesting. rosemary faerie~Great fic- 'American Beauty'. I hope you continue with it. I like how your main character is very open, unlike myself but somewhat like my seemingly carefree mother.  
  
Deirdre of the grey kingdom~WOW. Thanx ssooo much for the review, I am thrilled you like it. If it wasn't for you I might haven't gotten this chapter done because I started this chapter on the day of your review. Thanx so much... 


	13. Shade

This Chapter is for~ Sliver: Who emailed me and told me I better start writing.  
  
Chapter 13 (We own NOTHING-but what we made up) I'm just a ghetto kid so you won't get anything from me anyway.  
  
Muslima~ I thank you for staying around, reading my work and then taking the time to review. Don't get me wrong-I'm not done telling this story yet! However certain circumstances-well, in plain English there were times I couldn't write. I'm not the type to share home life but my parents are planning to get divorced, etc-basically not the happiest time in my life.  
  
I only told you that so I'm not ripped top to bottom about not updating this story sooner. If one of you just *hint* your sorry about what's happening (even though you really might be) I'll rip you top to bottom-chop you into really small pieces-and feed you to the crocodiles!!!  
  
Thank you, Muslima  
  
Zakyu: Now on with the story.  
  
I know how you just LIVE for this (LOLz! The idea . . .!)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"We've been dodging guards forever-!" Briar said, starting to complain.  
  
"Shush!" Lionel insisted, cutting him off. He stood in the middle of the hall, rubbing his jaw. "Was it this way or . . . I got it!" he exclaimed startling the others. "How could I forget? It's this way, darlings."  
  
(If he says that one more time I swear, I'll ripe that tongue out of his mouth.) said Tris, minklinking with the other three. Briar blink at her in almost a confused way and the girls muffled a laugh.  
  
Lionel went down the hall that was eerily cold and dark. A coldness that while not physically chilly, started from inside as a shadowed chill, stuck the spine and made the brain shudder. It was than after that quivering that one realized that you were actually shivering when an outtake of a breath can out as a wisp of cloud that graced the arctic air.  
  
"So cold. . ."  
  
"Uh?" Lionel turned, puzzled. "Oh, yes the chill. You'll get use to it." His face looked bright and alive while the other four went pale . . . there was something about this section of the building that made them so tired . . . .  
  
Briar brain seemed to be working slower and slower for him with each step. Or the suspicious one would of caught the words:  
  
~"You'll get use to it."~ within a wink of an eye.  
  
The ceiling was like a huge dome that circled and lend the eye (if not already) to two huge black doors.  
  
"There," said Lionel. They went through the abnormal blacker than black doors and ended up pitch dark room. Daja flared up her hand with heat that glowed; Tris drew a tiny, unruly piece of lighting that refused to be totally tame and flicked. Briar and Sandry drew close to the two.  
  
Scared of the dark, Sandry kept a thread from her dress and put in some magic within it, just in case. "Lionel. Lionel? Where are you?" she asked.  
  
They heard a snap of fingers and "fires" for went up in the room. An odd sort of fire because everything was still over shadowed yet they could see so clearly. Lionel was at the corner of the huge room where a hole in the center of the dome could be found. Starlight beamed down on seven objects on a high dais, six of them curiously stained. They were broken discs.  
  
They don't shine with magic like normal bigili*, thought the Trader. What's wrong with them? The discs have a mist of darkness about them.  
  
With a start Briar realized the stains were blood and the black mist around them where unmagic which shined darkness-it was so tainted.  
  
Lionel was smiling. A shadow left his body and suddenly his form fell to the floor like a ragged doll. "Stupid human," a scratching voice from the shadow spat. "Always resisting Master's plans."  
  
Daja and Briar cursed, Tris felt the air sucked out of her. Sandry gasped. "Oh yes." The silhouette of darkness smiled callously. At the back of the mouth molten red fire could be easily seen. "Master wants thee-especially ye," it remarked coming closer to Tris.  
  
The dark shadow grabbed her face painfully, it's death magic and blistered, coal-like skin intertwine; scalding her and sucking out her life energy. It's molten eyes burned the back of her eyes as it stared at her contemptuously as if searching for what it's master could see in her. She tried to get away and struggled but each time her magic and strength was pulled out painfully.  
  
"Get your hands off of her!" Briar yelled as he lunged forward. The creature evaded him but it wasn't ready for the surprise attack from Daja who was ready to wield the fire from the wall and throw it. The fire instead, grasped onto her-like a parasite-pilfering her magic.  
  
She cursed. "This isn't fire!" When it was off she held her hand to her breast, wounded like it was. For the first time in her life she knew what it was like to be burned. Briar rolled off the floor, getting up and really to attack.  
  
Sandry was helping the dazed Tris when their both heads snapped up to the sound of the shade of darkness laughing; a laugh that sounded like fingernails scaring a chalkboard.  
  
"Fools!" it condemned. "How can you harm the already dead? A dead that thrives in the darkness when darkness is so plentiful in this realm?"  
  
"Shade," a familiar voice spoke. "You had your fun killing Niko-you know better then the harass the young ones. We need them." It was the old man's voice "Isn't it so my blood-cousin, Trisana Steel Eyes?"  
  
Cousin? Cousin Aymery? Tris's mind went in whirls of disbelief. Wasn't it at the first meeting that she thought that morbid, scared face looked so similar? However, those eyes. . . yes, Aymery's eyes-but dead. But that voice. . . no, not her cousin's.  
  
Enahar's voice. The pirate that wanted to enslave her and her friends was in her once-dead cousin's body.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
R2R  
  
Deirdre of the grey kingdom~ Damn, you know half of the whole story. Did you expect the Enahar thing? Thanx for the advice you won't mind me taking some of the idea of the 'accident' thing, will you? Your so nice to me! I love you!! (U know what I mean) Storm Mage~Your updating?! Praise the Lord! Insh-Allah after I put this up I'm running to your story! Sliverwitch~Thanx so much! Got advice?! Clearbrook~You just too kind! You KNOW your stories are better than mine but thanks for the really sweet comment about the chapter, hope you like this one. (I do!) Priestess of the Storm~Thanks so much you've always took the time to review, believe me-they help a lot. Jishoshojo~Kool! I've always tried to do that about those characters that show up once. I like to image they have lives of their own. stargirl2004~So, you like the fluff, uh? I'm glad you didn't think it was korny. When I read the chapter again (so I could write this one) I laughed at myself. However, I'm very pleased that you enjoy it. Don't worry, I laugh at ALL my fluff. EloraCooper4~What did you think of Lionel in this chappie-how did you think about the WHOLE chapter? Have you updated? Sors~Thanx! Insh-Allah I'll update "Shadow Spinner" I think you'll really like it! ;)  
  
Zakyu: Knock, Knock.  
  
Muslima: Who's there?  
  
Zakyu: Soup.  
  
Muslima: Soup Who?  
  
Zakyu: Souper (super) Man Zakyu! Hahahahahahahaa!  
  
Muslima: |!~_~!| *Is it just me?* Zakyu, pots an pots 4 the bad joke!  
  
Zakyu: Mercy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muslima's birthday was on May 26.  
  
Happy Birthday 2 Clearbrook whose birthday was on April the 25th I believe. (Damn, I've been gone long!)  
  
If I have not dictated a chapter to you, please tell me. And if you have a birthday coming up, tell me! ^________^  
  
*Trader word meaning an object that stores magic or an object that's magicked.  
  
Have a great summer!!! 


	14. Musya

Chapter 4~Dragonlady & Eliza: Dragonlady has a great Tamora Fic. Check it out!  
  
Eliza~ look @ your response to your review. Thanx for coming forward.  
  
Zakyu: Disclaimer: We don't own anything but nouns (person, places or things) we made up!  
  
Muslima: He knows grammar. . . nouns, um? A lot better than I do.  
  
Note: There's something wacko with Fanfiction.net it messed up my whole chappie-no wonder you people got confused. I tried to fix it but then it won't let me upload my doc. Grr. . .  
  
Also I lost like half of the reviews-but never fear! They were emailed to me but they just never showed up! Only three reviews showed up for chapter 13 Grrr. . . .  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Enahar," Tris revealed contemptuously.  
  
A hooded figure came up behind Enahar, carefully hiding in the shadows. The Reaper of Eclipse. "Lord Musya orders he be revived and to see the redhead. . . the others. . . take them to the Hall of Nightmares." His voice was a mix of a rasping predator tangled with the hiss of a snake.  
  
"I thought we were to take the blood to brake the last disc and then they were to be taken to the Chamber of Desidemona," Enahar said.  
  
"You question lord Musya's plans?" The Reaper inquired dangerously with a hoarse hiss. Sandry could see the hidden scythe's blade suddenly point at Enahar.  
  
"No, of course not Hooded Master," He appealed. Shade smiled wider; clearly pleased.  
  
"You leave the Plant Mage and Trader magic to the shadowed unmagic in The Hall. Take the noble's magic to break the disc, though. We wouldn't want her to flash a light at the shadowed unmagic-she has a resistance against them," The Reaper ordered within a cautiousness hiss.  
  
Daja and Briar were taken by Shade who split himself into two beings. He spread a potion on them with a flick of a wrist that made them unconscious.  
  
Struggling, Sandry was brought to the dais. Her hands were forced before the last disc. Enahar took a dark blade that indicated it had been used for similar proceedings.  
  
"I swear by The Bookkeeper, The Green Man and any other Imperial god that if you hurt Sandry you bastard--!" Tris had started to flare, hair sparking but The Reaper snapped his fingers and she couldn't open her mouth to continue her threats.  
  
He made her sleep against her will by some invisible force. The last thing she saw was Lionel unconscious and oblivious to what was happening around him. Would she give him a piece of her mind (more like magic)!! (Even though he was possessed).  
  
"Amusing," he said with that strangely high-pitched voice that was as cold as a suddenly blast of icy wind.  
  
So Sandry, helpless, had let Enahar slice her palms and take her few drops of blood that represented her magic and allowed it fall to the disc. Enahar recited words that she cringed to hear, over the stained disc.  
  
It loudly shattered and like the others a jagged crack-like a bolt of lighting-tore from top to middle. The dark room was suddenly filled with woe. Enahar gasped at something invisible to Sandry's eyes with awe. "The Gates of Death are fully opened. . ."  
  
He sat something in the middle of the dais; the end of the ritual. That queer object that was covered with unmagic: Eclipse.  
  
A third eye, on it's forehead opened. It was the god of Death and Eclipse: Musya.  
  
With a silent scream Sandry fell to the floor-as would the bravest of people in the realm. Yet, Enahar, The Reaper of Eclispe and Shade didn't- they were already dead, in a sense, undead.  
  
"Enahar," it said in a voice that made The Reaper's voice laughable. "You have served me well, my physical form in this realm is regained because of you."  
  
Silently with it's odd limp, Shade dragged Sandry to where her other friends dwelt: The Hall of Nightmares.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
R2R  
  
Silverwitch~LOLz, I updated!& Thanks for the happy b-day wish. No, I'm not old! Thought I kinda felt it. No wonder people try to make birthdays as pleasant as possible. Well, I'm 14 now-lol. stargirl2004~ YES! YES! YES!  
  
Lady Sandrilene~Oh, that's not your fault-it's Fanfiction.Net's. I can't explain because I plan to explain during the last chapter, in a way you should be confused. Pretended it's Harry Potter or something.  
  
Storm Mage~Thanx! Your making my ego huge. ^_* Eliza~ Mindlinking: in the story they talked in each other's head. But the whole sentence was ruined because I used "" -those to indicate the mindlinking but in story format-- it erased it, it never happened before. About the whole past tense thing, yeah, I agree. I just getting use to the writing style again and I wrote it within an hour and didn't reread it so mostly it's my fault (and fanfiction really messed it up). So I'm not a total failure. I rewrote some of the chappie so it makes @ least SOME sense. But I thrilled you came up and told me so-(I'm also gald you were surprised. I am looking forward to seeing what you think of this chapter ^__^ Keladry of Queenscove~ I am ssssooo happy your into the story!!! Do you have any ideas about what's going to happen? Clearbrook~LOLz. Thanx, all I did was read Garth Nix. Oh how I miss you!!! Did you know I am going to Islamic summer school, Insh-Allah? How did you like the chapter? Priestess of the Storm~ Ohhhhhh! I'm so thrilled at this moment-I can't tell you how much!!!! Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU!!! Were you surprised by the whole Musya thing? Confused? EloraCooper4~ Enahar is the pirate dude in book 2 (Tris's book). ^__* It's alright. I'm 14!! You updated!? I'm running right now (2 Fanfiction.net and FictionPress.net)! Rachel~ Ah, damn it. I thought I fixed it. I'm terrible in spelling you know. Thanx for reviewing! Dragonlady~ Wow I'm happy to know new readers also enjoy this. *Happy me, Happy me!* ^_______^ Thanx for reviewing.  
  
~Birthdays: Sliverwitch's was on April 30th 


	15. Unmagic

This Ch is 4~ Tigress FN + Crosseyedbutterfly: Butterfly has great fics! If U haven't read her work your really missing out! (Seriously). Tigress has an awesome fic that everyone MUST read or they will be condemned to hell. This author needs reviews!!  
  
Muslima: Guess a' what?! (Swedish accent)  
  
Zakyu: What?  
  
Muslima: We're on our 15th chapter!!!  
  
Zakyu: (dully) Thank you for enlightening us. -_-  
  
Muslima: Grr. . . Zakyu. . . !  
  
Zakyu: Mercy!: Disclaimer: Tamora pierce owns her characters and Muslima owns the characters she invented. I hate disclaimers.  
  
Muslima: Good, yard. (Indian accent)  
  
~Mind link thingy~  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 15  
  
(The Hall of Nightmares)  
  
Sandry opened her eyes with a start and panicked. Her breath came out harder. It was dark everywhere, pitch black dark. She felt cold, she was sure her breath was coming out in clouds. I have to be calm, Sandry told herself as she felt for the sphere necklace at her throat that the three had given her.  
  
It wasn't there; someone must have taken it. She ordered herself to remain calm once more.  
  
Coldness was set into her bones. Sandry shuddered at the thought as she rubbed her skin raw. 'Sleep, sleep,' chanted in her brain. An ink-like substance touched her fingernails-as if searching for an opening. A flash of recognition overcame her. 'Unmagic,' she thought as she muffled a scream down her throat that resulted in a chocking noise.  
  
Sandry's first instinct was to call on her magic but it didn't work and for once she was thankful. She didn't have any and if she had called forth her magic the unmagic would be swarming all over her. That's why when she woke up unmagic wasn't on her at all. She felt stupid and forced her breathing to be calmer so she wouldn't try a hasty stunt like that again.  
  
'1. . . 2. . . 3. . . 4' she thought as she breathed in and out. However, that same unmagic try to crawl on her dress as she flinched away. Why was this unmagic plaguing her?! She thought upset.  
  
And then her mind flashed: when she and the others had entered the room, Tris and Daja had been carrying a light. She had stored some of her magic in a thread in her dress "just in case" her light would be needed. (Ch.13 I believe)  
  
This is why that stupid unmagic kept brothering her, had it sensed the magic but it was too small for her to see it's tiny shine in her panic.  
  
With haste she searched for that thread with her eyes, ready to catch the smallest glint. She found it and touch it and instantly odd warmth surged up her body. Her alerted ears caught noise. Other unmagic.  
  
The unmagic were crawling toward her. They must be massive globs of unmagic to going that slow, she observed with her senses. Then, as an afterthought she realized the full meaning.  
  
Sandry's breath was coming in short rasps now. She had to do something. She had to survive, she told herself as she panicked. But could she do? Her brain sped. Nothing.  
  
Nothing.  
  
'Light!' she told herself. Then she could see how she could get out--if she could get out. Light magic wasn't apart of thread so Lark didn't teach her the trick and as a result Sandry didn't know it well but at this moment she didn't know it at all.  
  
It was artic yet Sandry was sweating bullets that dropped to the floor. She went numb, even her brain. And in her mind there was the most intense darkness she ever hoped to see. 'Unmagic. . .' thought apart of her brain that seemed so far away.  
  
The black hole suddenly exploded into hot and powerful light-like a supernova. Sandry's mind went "blink" for a moment in white and then slowly she could see clearly. She started to open her real eyes and the same light was there, between her hands, shining within that tiny thread.  
  
She had did it!  
  
"Unmagic," she reminded herself in a short breath. Her voice echoed she was in a big room. The only thing she could see were dark, cotton mists floating in a meaningless way. Her light shined brightly yet there was not a drop of unmagic she could see. Where had they gone?  
  
Sandry saw a movement within the darkness and held up her thread, which she taken off from her dress. Nothing-There! a part of a glob of unmagic touched the light. It seemed to be growing smaller till it retreated from the light, weakly.  
  
Sandry noted this all with rapture. Unmagic wasn't weakened by light! Than way was this kind? A flashback overcame her for a second: ::"You leave the Plant Mage and Trader magic to the shadow unmagic in The Hall. Take the noble's magic to break the disc, though. We wouldn't want her to flash a light at the shadow unmagic-she has a resistance against them," The Reaper ordered within a cautiousness hiss.::  
  
Sandry had been vaguely aware that The Reaper had said "shadow unmagic" before and now it all made sense!  
  
But where were her friends? ~Briar! Daja!?~ she called but no one answered. She decided she should try again however, this time really connect. ~Where are you two?~ She shuddered as a wave of draftiness overwhelmed her for a moment. Why were they so cold--?  
  
They were probably being consumed with unmagic!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(Briar)  
  
Rosethorn was looking the sunlight. "Go," she ordered kindly. "Your free for the rest of the day."  
  
Briar went. The sun was shining abnormally bright in the damp gray sky. The evergreen looked moist but when Briar touched it, it was as dry as sand paper. The place looked more like a sparse forest then Winding Circle but there was the cottage so it had to be Discipline.  
  
He went to the well. Briar felt aimless as if in a dream. Beside it was a beautiful rose bush. Suddenly it changed itself into a silhouette and then into Tris.  
  
She whirled around in her dress, clearly unaware of him. After a moment she looked up, no longer a child but now a young woman with disarrayed curls that fell on her innocently bare shoulder.  
  
Unlike the real Tris, she smiled and without her eyeglasses looked up at him with seductive eyes. Teasing him, she stepped back as he stepped forward but he was faster. Gently, he pulled her against him as she let him led her.  
  
Although, a poetic scene the conscious part of Briar's mind warned him with an inborn sense of forlorn. He tried to gain control of himself but he couldn't stop.  
  
Tris went closer and closer until they were at the last moment to kiss.  
  
It stopped. Brair found himself blinking in reality. "Wake up!" he heard a distressed voice exclaim. A jaw braking slap landed smartly on his cheek.  
  
"I'm awake!" he yelled.  
  
"Your alive!" Daja cried happily as she hugged a hug that knocked the breath out of him.  
  
"We thought the shadow unmagic had devoured you!" said Sandry, almost to tears. Briar blinked, spots clouded his vision; he would need to get use to that light.  
  
"Of course I'm alive," he said arrogantly, half expecting Coppercurls and her list of retorts. When it didn't come and he didn't see her he asked, genuinely worried: "Where's Coppercurls?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
R2R  
  
Silverwitch~ Sliver you're thee BOMB! How could I do without you? ^___^Tigress FN~ I am honored know others recommend me. I'm happy you can abide the fluff!-LOLz. I was never I good speller-actually I'm horrible. How did you like the chapter? Deirdre of the Grey Kingdom~ LOLz, funny stuff about the blond thingy.  
  
You're a great supporter who's probably going to be a great author (I see talent!) so of course! You deserve the acknowledgements. ~_^  
  
LOLz, you don't *need* to write "how great I am". I'll write how great you are! Your awesome, witty and have great ideas-I condemn you to tell me if you EVER write anything!  
  
In all my hope for a world free of unbalanced realism, disturbed thoughts and unmagic.  
  
All my genuineness, worship, desire and esteem  
  
Of all the trust and just  
  
~Muslima--LOLz   
  
Sors~ Encouraged by your feedback, totally. Glad you were so happy about "I updated" thing, lol. ^.^ I love you for reviewing my fics!!! You're a real pal. Your even review that stupid, horrid, first fic of mine! (Hey, I made a tongue twister)! Crosseyedbutterfly~Yes! You like my retarded fluff. I don't think I could write a story where the two threw themselves at each other, I mean I can't even do that. Remember your first passionate crush? That's somewhat what I tried to bring out. As for the unmagic: How did you think about this chapter? Soraoathkeeper~ Talk about fluff demand-LOLz. Sorry, no Tris in this chappie (but I guess a lil') I promise to check out your fics as soon as I can and look forward to it. Nice name. Dragonlady~ I've been trying to make it a plot twist (I love those!) I am pleased that I succeed! Elscy~ WOW. 0.0 I don't know what to say. . . that's high praise. THANX! I'm totally flattered. Jishoshojo~ I still left you hanging, LOLz. Bigili is a Trader word, look at the bottom of chapter 13 next to the "*" ^__^  
  
Zeba's birthday was July 2nd: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! All the best wishes and may ALLAH grant you happiness and keep all hurtful and hateful things from you-You Old Person! J/k  
  
~~~  
  
Question: If Muslima were to write an original Tortall story would you read it?  
  
Zakyu: No.  
  
Muslima: Zakyu! 


	16. Distress

This Chapter was almost written totally by Deirdre of the Grey Kingdom. All, I, Muslima did was add a few things here and there. She deserves most of the credit.  
  
However, I take the liberty of noting Ladydaja in this chapter. Please check out her stuff. If your stuck in your fic, her writing may give you ideas. This girl needs more reviews for her type of writing!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The mask of Eclipse rose as darkness embodied it. Tris realized the teachings were wrong, Musya was not a god but a goddess, as she turned her head from the horrid creature. 'No wonder they were mistaken,' she half thought. 'None can even look at it.'  
  
The Reaper came forward. "You will submit to Musya, mage." Shade stood in the background, snickering, as usual.  
  
'Fat chance,' she thought, angrily.  
  
~You WILL submit to me, child.~  
  
"Never!" she hissed, as a pair of hands forced her into the wall, tightening their grip on her neck, the air immediately cut off. She tried to kick out, but the strength was gone from her limbs.  
  
~Leave the child be, Enahar. I know how much you wish to kill the girl but refrain from doing so~  
  
After a moment she was suddenly released. She fell to the ground coughing and choking the air into forgotten lungs.  
  
"Get up!" He roared.  
  
She lay on her hands and knees, breathing hard and forced. The pungent air was sweet after being choked. She put a trembling hand to her throat where the bruises were already staining.  
  
"I said get up!" something kicked her hard in the side. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, she would not give him that pleasure, and tasted blood on her tongue. She griped one of the dark stalagmites and forced her trembling weight to stand. Tris raised her eyes, taunting, showing he did nothing to bruise her. She had been through worse.  
  
"Not so strong and powerful without our friends or magic to help us now are we?" the voice was cold, it ridiculed and indulged itself in her pain.  
  
"You must. . . have been pretty upset. . . that a ten year old child. . . sent you to your death, hu?" she breathed, allowing herself one last mocking smile before retreating into the wall for support. "I mean. . . you went to all this trouble. . . just to get revenged."  
  
The creature's slanted eyes glowed in fury at her words.  
  
~Do not let the child get to you Enahar. . .~ the voice was black. Tris wanted to scream in pain as it sliced at her mind. But couldn't, it was as if darkness consumed her ability to do so. Wincing, she threw her hands to her ears, yet it made no difference; the voice was in her head, just as it was communicating with Enahar. As it's form grew more powerful so did everything else about the goddess. ~She will yield, and give way. She's not so defiant to refuse us.~  
  
"Your wrong!" she shouted. "I wont do it, Musya! Not you nor anything your slaves could do to me would make me do it!" Her voice was swallowed into the black stone ceiling. No echo answered back. Her voice sounded naked.  
  
~Do not fret child. . .~ the voice cooed. ~You will be as one with my followers soon. . . and you will be content in serving me. You will be my highest prized follower.~  
  
"I won't do it!" she screamed, anger and distress, covering her ears even tighter.  
  
~And you will look to me as a mother, a teacher and saviour. You will do what I wish you to.~  
  
Suddenly the goddess of death reached out and grasped her mind. Tris fell to her knees in pain. The numb burning sensation gone and replaced by a devouring sense of being burned to a char from the inside of her mind. The blood seemed to be leaking from her very veins into nothingness. Her thoughts being eating and obligated. Her very soul seemed to be attacking her body and mind.  
  
~Do not fret my witch. You will soon be content. The pain is merely that of the death of your mortality and human emotions. Soon the sense of feeling pain will have burned itself out and you will be almost perfected for my plans.~  
  
Between the tears and mind numbing hysterical scream she found impossible to swallow she looked up at the dark goddess. 'Why?' she mouthed, writhing in pain.  
  
~Why? Oh my simple-minded girl, you belong here with us, we are your kind. Your kin. Your soul will soon be that of the darkness, as are ours. The length of powers that will blossom within your icy heart will over power all that of the ones blind of your magic's limits. That man who taught you would have quenched and squandered such power, or worse, would have stolen them for himself. Now that I just cannot allow, when I could have those very powers for myself now could I?~ At this the dark goddess threw back her hideous head and laughed. A spine chilling iciness that seemed to only add to the fire burning her mind.  
  
It would be only moments till she could take no more. Or would the dark would keep her in this fire of pain for all eternity, harvesting her magic till eternity finally came to an end? It was too much to take! She couldn't handle such a painful future. It had to come to an end. Now. She had to will herself to die or regret it till the end of her labour. She concentrated on the burning. It would be more painful then what she suffered now, it would have to kill her or at least drive her mad enough to die by her own hand. The pain began to eat at what was left of her sanity. The pain was unbearable. Yet still she drove her self deeper into the black flames devouring her mind.  
  
~Forgive me! She thought desperately, in tears of pain and madness. I wish I had been as strong willed as you, Sandry, or as powerful as you, Daja, or even as brave and courageous as you, Briar. But I'm not. I'm just a witch. And that's all I'll ever be. I'm sorry I could do no more to help you escape. I've done all I can. Goodbye and thankyou for being the only ones who ever cared~.  
  
Then the pain surged through her mind burning it completely away from all sense of self and logical thought. Then it was over. And she thought no more, finally allowing the darkness of neither life, nor unmagic to sweep over her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(The Hall of Nightmares)  
  
All they could hear were the pulse stopping sounds of her hysterical screams. Yet no matter which way they tuned they neither found the sounds closer, nor further away. "Come on!" He shouted and kicked one of the dark walls. "I'm going to kill them! Where the bloody hell is she?" Again he turned, and ran into another wall.  
  
"It's a labyrinth! We'll never get out of here!" Daja shouted, her voice echo being swallowed up by the unmagic.  
  
Sandry looked wildly around her, as if expecting to suddenly see her sister being tortured just behind her. Her hands were clamped tightly over her ears, yet the screams of pain and fear were too thick and horrifying to block out. The tears pouring from her blue eyes. "We have to stop it!" she screamed. "Make them stop it!"  
  
Briar continued to run around every which way, Sandry and Daja's words falling on deaf ears, deaf from all except the frantic cries of Tris. He had to find her. He would kill them if they hurt her. If they bruised her. If they cut her or threatened her. He would kill them all! He would make them pay for her pain, for every scream that reached his ears. He would kill-  
  
They froze as the voice covered their minds with its sweet weakening pain. The fear was disguised behind the thin layer of calm. The utter pain hidden behind the hope of release ~Forgive me!~ It whispered weakly, as if taking a last breath of life to say these words. ~I wish I had been as strong willed as you, Sandry, or as powerful as you, Daja, or even as brave and courageous as you, Briar.~ He felt his heart freeze.~ But I'm not. I'm just a witch. And that's all I'll ever be. I'm sorry I could do no more to help you escape. I've done all I can. Goodbye and thankyou for being the only ones who ever cared. . .~ the voice trailed off into their minds, as if it had suddenly died. None of them noticed the hysterical screaming had also come to a final end.  
  
Then the realization sank in.  
  
"NO!" he shouted, reaching for all his might for the link that connected him to the girls. There were only two. A red one, and one that of the colour of undyed cotton. Where was the third? Where was the taught strip of jagged electric blue streaked with the purest white? Where was Tris's?  
  
Daja felt her legs giving way. She fell to her knees and crawled, turned her attention to the howling Sandry, who had let go of every single thread of control. The noble girl lying on the floor screaming and crying.  
  
"NO! I wont let her go. I wont! Make her come back!" she screamed. Daja tried to make her friend sit, but the girl pulled away and howled. Dejected and speechless, Daja sat with her legs pulled to her chest. Rocking slightly she lost all sight of her brother and howling sister. She tried not to think. She tried to think of nothing.  
  
"Its not happening! Its not happening!" Sandry cried out over and over. "She's not dead. She's not. She can't die. Its not happening!"  
  
He punched the wall and snarled. "I'll kill you!" he roared. "She did nothing to you and you kill her. You've killed her!" He attacked the wall with all the force he had and more. As if the dark barrier was suddenly his target of vengeance. "How could you do that to her! I'll kill you all! I want revenge!"  
  
"There's no need for that Briar. Calm yourselves."  
  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" he shouted. "I'll kill you like I'll kill the rest of them!" He turned around ready to sink his teeth into someone's neck. "They'll all die!"  
  
"Calm Sandry and Daja. They're not listening to me."  
  
"Shut up!" he roared. Then stopped. The voice. . . He turned around. He could see no one. . . but where was it coming from?  
  
"Are you going to listen to me now?" It asked.  
  
He nodded in shock.  
  
"Good, bring Daja out of her trance first. And calm down Sandry."  
  
Again he nodded. Shaking first Daja. The trader girls blank stare finally assuming some sense of reality. She asked no questions, but helped Briar hold the howling noble till she began to realize her surroundings and their faces.  
  
"Good." The voice rewarded. "Now are you all going to listen to me?"  
  
Briar released Sandry's mouth when she nodded and stopped crying.  
  
"Niko?" she whispered.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
R2R  
  
Note: It's like 5 in the morning is I might be a little. . . odd. 0_o  
  
Silverwitch ~Thrilled to be supported. Thanx. You like this chapter, yes? Elsceetaria~ Glad you like it! ^__________^ ~Muslima Crosseyebutterfly~ OK, I get what your saying but I was just to lazy to write how Sandry got Daja it would just be too long. Not that I don't like Daja, she has her role. Tigress FN~ Thanks, really. Yeah I know I failed at trying to make it scary and all-but at least I tried. LOLz. Priestess of the Storm~ LOLz, your funny. Yes, don't worry everyone gets 2 kick undead @$$.stargirl2004 ~Heeheh, more cliff hangers!!!!! Evil Muslima! Deirdre of the Grey Kingdom~ Thanks SO Much. I have no idea of what your talking about-yout awesome-I mean you write ssssoooo good. Yeah, great minds think alike because because you wrote what I was planing to write- more or less. Watch everyone will love this chapter, and if not you can shoot me.  
  
A true follower of admiration and awe.  
  
May Allah look faithful down upon thee, and guide thee through the darkest of thy's nights.  
  
Yours sincerity and devotion  
  
~Muslima Morgan ~YES, YES, YES, YYES, YES, YES, YES!!!!! Hahaha!! I can die happy. . . Ok too much sugar. . . . Lady Sandrilene ~You sound sad. . . be HAPPY! Keladry Of Queenscove~ KOOL, thanx. You got your friend hooked-too kool. Thank you (Once again) loyal one! EloraCooper4~ I'm the one that's warm and fuzzy inside. Thanx so much. And your stuff is great I should be the one praising you! 


	17. Desidemona

Muslima: I'm back! Happy New Year!  
  
Zakyu: You mean sad year now.  
  
Muslima: (Roars) Zakyu!!!! Pots and Pans!  
  
Zakyu: MERCY! (pan hits his head and an eyeball falls out) I'm going to sue you!  
  
Muslima: Say the disclaimer before both of us get sued!  
  
Zakyu: ALL CHARACTERS, PLACES, etc. (expect 4 the 1s we made up) belong to TAMARA PIERCE!!!! No pence (mon-nee) was made during, after or before it's making!!!  
  
Muslima: Acha bacha. (good child-Urdu)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 17  
  
A girl with red hair, wet from sweat, screamed a soundless scream. Her body hovered over the floor, darkness embracing her. Then her head fell back like a lifeless doll. Eyes rolled back exposing only the white. You could feel the torment, the need scratch and tear the eyes.  
  
~Soon,~ purred Musya in her rasping voice of bloody nails. ~Soon she will be mine and I will be eternally free.~  
  
"Her heart has been tainted, Master," spoke The Reaper. "Follies concern it."  
  
"Love," spat Shade.  
  
The third eye on Musya's head was beginning to open. Her lips did not move. And her two other eyes-one on sun side of her head and the other crescent moon side-were heavily lidded but pierced one with deathly fear. ~Nothing we cannot destroy.~  
  
A shaded silhouette in an image of a human arm rose from out of the painful darkness that rose near Musya's head, which was the disc of Eclipse. Its fingers stretched out, pointed to Tris's white eyes. A beam of nothingness darkness shot out and hit her eyes. Tris's skin became a white given only to the dead, a gray shadow that harrowed the blood within bones.  
  
~Everything came from Nothingness, and to Nothingness everything shall return. Love came from Nothingness, and to Nothingness love shall return,~ chanted Musya's monotone eyes. Eerily a tear tore itself from Tris's white eyes slipped down a hollow cheek and fell to dark, cold stone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
(The Hall of Nightmares)  
  
"Niko?" whispered Sandry in disbelief. "Is that you?!"  
  
"Indeed. . . I think," said Niko after a moment in thought. " 'I' would actually be defined as a shadow of my own soul. . . at least that is the theory. Many ghosts come from this entrance. My physical form is the one you saw burn. No longer am I trapped by physical limitations! It's fascinating . . . however we must go to graver matters."  
  
"I can't feel the connection-!" Sandry shouted. Tears ran down her face. There was a stone in her throat and her voice failed her. Sandry grip on Daja's shoulder tightened. Daja helped Sandry steady herself.  
  
"What about Tris?" asked Briar, his voice was strangely dull and flat.  
  
Silence met this question. Daja's heart pounded, why did he hesitate?  
  
"She will be neither living to die nor dieing to live. Tris will be enslaved but infinite in a soundless scream of death will be her soul." He sadly said, "Her deadly song has already started."  
  
Niko's voice resounded slightly in the mists of the dark. "The gods realize Musya's plan but the eclipse is too near." His voice grew in power. "They are powerless. Their powers are taken during eclipses, all they can do is prevent the inevitable. And we MUST stop it!"  
  
There was a pause. Then he answered the question on everyone's mind. "Musya plans to bring death upon the realm using Tris."  
  
Briar gripped his hand, veins looking like thorns. His eyes became jagged. Oh how they would pay!  
  
Daja's breath quickened. Something alarmed her. Was it just her or did it just get colder? Did she just see her breath? Daja peered at Sandry's luminosity and saw the others shiver. Sandry breathed out and Daja saw a cloud-no, it wasn't just her. The darkness seem to press on the light. Every instinct told her eyes not to leave the light, not to raise up her eyes. Every nerve twisted itself tight like a spring. She couldn't take it! Daja eyes widened and searched the darkness even every other impulse told her not to. "What's that sound?" asked Daja, afraid, her voice flat. Some power stared a hole in her skull. She turned her head around to meet several eyes.  
  
Desidemona.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Muslima's Note: Yard, I know it's short but it's better than nothing. Love you guys who will review. I'll try to keep up with this fic and finish it up, InshAllah. Ameen.  
  
R2R:  
  
LunarianPrincess~ Thanx 4 your gr8 support Fallen Faery~Your so wonderful! Pinky~Your so damn cool thanx, I love u! Yard, but I understand hindi and Urdu but my speaking are both are really bad..lol ladydaja~nah, all thanx 2 u. your gr8 Kryptic Insanity~Thanx for your awesome support. Queerquail~OK you got more, how did you like it? micmiclala~LOLz, I finally continued. Gliniel Mayer~It's been so long I'm a lil lost too. soraoathkeeper~Tell me when you do write a b/t fic I'll be the 1st one thereClearbrook~LOLz, thanx friend. Email me. Keladry of Queenscove~LOLz, seemed like it ended uh? It took me so long. stargirl2004~Yes, yes, I finally did it. Lol. Tell me what you think of the chappie. Storm Mage~I have returned, yaar. Update me on what's up, pleaze? Morgane Lefaye~LOLz, I probably late but my email is Ilana_Muslima@hotmail.com. Silverwitch2~Wow, that's sweet I'll be sure to check out your fics. ^_*Priestess of the Storm~Yes, poor Tris. I'll check out your fics too. Tigressonstilts~LOLz, grammer nazi. It's kool. I'll see if I fixed it. I haven't been here for so long. EloraCooper4~ Your fics are awesome! Did you update recently? I'll be sure to check 'em out. Deirdre of the Grey kingdom~Why did you tell me to stop emailing you? Dohgzmania~LOLz, yard, I'm starting up again. Luv you for your support.  
  
Zakyu: My eye! 0_+ (no eye)  
  
Muslima: Quit complaining you have another! 


	18. Enough

_Hope you like it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18  
  
A head rose out of the darkness. Huge black eyes that devoured Daja's image and made her sink in it's abyss of fear and death.  
  
Like a terrifing Hindu goddess, arms rose out of the darkness; talcons on each hand. The calm expression that striked fear in Daja, changed by moving at to a different angle of it's head and revealed a face of maddness and bloodthirstiness.  
  
Fangs spout out of it's mouth.  
  
A stench reached Daja's nose that burned and made her shudder uncontrollably. Unhindered breathing took over. Daja didn't even notice Brair's eyes widening or Sandry's horrifed gasp; the light dimming. All she heard was her heart beat.  
  
Desidemona, mother of all sea monsters, goddess, consumer of blood and soul.  
  
"Run," Niko said, uncharacteristically a tremor trailing his words. "Run to your left. Don't stop."  
  
Daja couldn't move. To her horror she felt herself leaning forward. Those eyes drew her closer till she felt herself falling, falling in the darkness of those eyes.  
  
-DAJA!- two voices screamed in her mind but to no avail.  
  
Sandry and Brair pulled on Daja's arms and torn her away from that spellbinding gaze.  
  
"§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ§Æ!"  
  
At that sound Sandry and Brair pulled Daja along faster.  
  
"It's laughing," Niko explained to their unspoken question. "Run faster!"  
  
Blindly, they ran in the darkness. Sandry light threatened to diminsh.  
  
"Keep the light!" Niko stressed.  
  
Brair stole a look behind him. Nothing!-No monster. Suddenly he felt a shadow pressing on him and the light; growing smaller and smaller. His hair prickled on the back of his neck. Iciness crawl down his spine. It was above them. Briar knew it in his very veins that had narrowed and grew cold.  
  
"£ÿØü ThÏñ× ÷Ý¥ðu oRþ¿" asked a high pitched voice that would come out of a snake. "G¤, ªfëær MÃk£s ¶ßL'ødÐ..." Desidemona sneered. Echoing in the darkness and scarring their hearts.  
  
Daja's legs couldn't take her fast enough. :Run, run...: echoed till it meant nothing. Inside emerged a different voice that became stronger as her lungs burned and running made her gasp. A voice that recalled a falling in those eyes. A voice that wanted to go back. Her soul wanted to be eatten.  
  
Niko's voice panted with fear: "The River of Tears... just beyond." It is bravary to talk of hope when your soul is going to be eatten, when fear rattles your very words--betraying. Utter bravary and foolishness, these were Brair's thoughts. Imprinted on his heart.  
  
Sandry's legs screamed. Her hair was on end. Eyes directing more will power to her light. A silver flow of river caught her eye as did other random lights. Colored moving stars. Beyond lay a huge golden door with two handnobs.  
  
A shadow darker then all invaded her vision of release. Desidemona landed on two bold legs.  
  
"£Ñ¤ùgh," Desidemona commanded with a base voice, switching to her calm face that spoke terror. "ï Êåt tw0 ©f Ýoµ×. 1 ØF ÿõøü wÍlLÞ ØPen ×tHe GatE."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(R2R)  
  
Muslima says: God I can't deny this story. Your loyalty touchs me. I haven't updated this story in forever, I have to read it and it was really horriable, I wrote died instead of dead and this story needs a lot of improving. Luv you guys. Hope this chapter is readable.  
  
Kore- YanYes, lol I continued, Milady. Thank you for reviewing. Jane-Desidemona is Greek for evil. Yard, I've spent 2 years on this. AthenaOfTheHuntYard- My grammer is horrid. Thanks 4 reading. writergirl122711- I'm delighted I've inspired fear for Tris. Have you written any stories? I'll be sre to review it. Deirdre of the Grey Kingdom-LOLz, nice to hear from you. How are you? SpiderMan 2 was good wasn't it? Write anything lately?Yours in honourable faith Muslima ;P Anustie-WOW. you like my story more then I do. Thanks. Silverwitch2-Your loyalty inspires me. Have you written? Luv You, Muslima VampiricEternityLOLz! Yard, there's more. rizz-Thank you for your input. Pristess of the Storm-Believe me your a lot earlier then I. crosseyedbutterfly-OXOX, luv you! You r so awesome!


End file.
